Pulling Skein
by BreezeForSpeed
Summary: Sam and Jack go forward together after Threads. This is their story. The one I wish we could have seen. Maturity warning for some chapters. Chapter 27 is fun and family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pulling Skein

Pairing: Sam/Jack (of course)

Season: After 8 and before 9

Spoilers: Meridian, Threads, Moebius I & II and others, I'm sure.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Multiple things would be different if they were mine...

**Pulling Skein**

Jack stood at the window looking out over the dock. He and Sam had just spent the day in quiet company fishing in his lake – with fish. The difference didn't bother him, but to his surprise, it didn't bother his blonde astrophysicist either.

Sam had looked over at him and smiled when he'd said "Close enough" and had let it go. Perhaps both of them were learning to move on. Jack hoped they were finally moving together.

Jack's eyes were drawn to his dock. Sam was still sitting. She wasn't fishing, or pretending to fish, anymore and she seemed deep in thought. The day was drawing and night would be gathering soon. The temperature would begin to drop and Sam wasn't dressed for the oncoming chill of the evening.

Jack could sense Daniel's quiet approach. After years in the field they could all sense each other without conscience effort. "Go to her Jack. She needs you. Now more than ever."

Jack didn't turn, but hunched his shoulders and continued to stare out the window. "She needs all of us, Daniel. Jacob's loss is hitting her harder than she'll ever admit."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

Jack turned. Daniel pinned him with his best 'Quit Being An Ass, Jack' stare. "She needs you Jack. Quit hiding. Stop running. Go to her. You both need each other and it's time you did something about it."

A smile spread across Daniel's face as he took in the slightly stunned expression on Jack's face. "We've known for a long time, Jack and while I'll give you both the honors for being the most stubborn, Driven-to-Uphold-the-Regs soldiers I've ever met, the need to maintain your distance to save the world excuse isn't valid any more. You need each other. Go to her. She's the other half of your soul, Jack. Go make both of yourselves complete."

Jack's shoulders dropped. The fight knocked out of him by Daniel's quiet, heartfelt words. The man was a pain in the mikta but he was the best friend Jack had ever had and honest to a fault. Daniel was right and Jack knew it.

In their eight years together, Sam had entrenched herself in Jack's DNA and now he couldn't function without her. It was a frightening realization, but undoubtedly true. Jacob had been the first to smack the reality into Jack. They'd had a quiet conversation a few days before Jacob died and in the end, Jack had promised to take care of Sam, always. Then Kerri had dumped him and told him to get his act together. Now Daniel.

Jack faced Daniel and looked up. Beyond Daniel, Teal'c stood, eyebrow raised in silent question. Teal'c too, and the big guy hadn't even said a word.

Jack sighed. The other half of his soul sat outside, quietly mourning on his dock. It was time and past time, he knew, but that didn't make him any less afraid it would all fall apart. Jack wondered if it was too soon. Too soon after loosing Jacob and too soon after Pete and Kerri. As he'd told Daniel before he ascended the first time, Jack was crap with words. But it was time. He could no longer go on with half his soul missing. He needed Sam. He just hoped she needed him too.

Without another word, Jack squared his shoulders, grabbed a blanket from the sofa, opened the door and went out to meet his future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam sat on the dock absently watching the sun fade across the sky. Her thoughts were a million miles away and swirling like a black hole. So much had happened in such a short time and it was all beginning to be too much. Janet's death, the Colonel's second download, the fight with Anubis, the Colonel frozen and near death, her capture and torture by Fifth, her rescue, her promotion, the Colonel's promotion, her debacle with RepliCarter, Daniel off missing and (not) presumed dead, Anubis, the Replicators, Dad . . .

A tear escaped and trickled slowly down Sam's cheek. The spectacular sunset seemed to break apart her carefully constructed walls. The shafts of sunlight piercing small cracks and chinks she though she'd hardened.

Sam took a deep, shaky breath. She would not cry. Air Force officers didn't cry. Buck up Airman! Sam was vainly trying to push the feelings down, but she was losing the battle. Another tear welled. The beauty of the sunset was doing her in. Such a silly thing to be the destruction of her mental walls, but it was the simple wonder of the sun setting over the lake, his lake.

They had come so close to losing, it was a miracle they were here. That the Earth was still here. So close to the destruction of the universe. The simple beauty was devastating to her carefully walled psychie. That it was Jack's lake just brought the wrecking ball crashing that much harder.

Sam had longed for so many, many years to say yes to his invitations. Every fiber of her being strained with each offer she had declined. That they both knew why she said no never helped.

And then came her misadventure aboard Prometheus and her visitations. Sam was coming to realize how wrong she had been in her interpretations of her father and Jack's words – her words, really. How she could misinterpret her own thoughts was beyond her, but she'd done it and in typical spectacular Carter fashion.

Sam snorted and mentally kicked herself yet again. That was the problem with having a reputation for brilliance – her failures were that much more magnified. And there was no doubt she had failed – failed herself and failed Jack.

She'd begun dating Pete because of her mistaken assumptions after Prometheus and she hadn't just stopped at dating. No, she'd ridden her stupid mistake straight into the ground by accepting Pete's proposal. It had taken her two weeks. Two weeks! Who waits two weeks to accept a proposal? What an idiot she'd been. In the end she'd told Jack about the proposal and hoped he would stop her.

What a coward she'd been. Instead of owning up to her mistake and ending the train wreck like she should have, she tried to make Jack responsible for her decision. Well that had backfired. He'd told her if things were different, he wouldn't be here. Sam was still puzzled over the meaning of that cryptic comment. In the end, Sam had accepted Pete's proposal and then had done everything she could to avoid the wedding – right up to end.

Until she'd seen her Dad's reaction to Pete – or lack of reaction. She could tell he disapproved. Could tell he was disappointed.

Sam sighed. At least she'd finally had courage in the end. Almost too late, but she'd finally scraped, scrounged and gathered the strength she needed to confront Jack and out had walked Kerri. Talk about a blow to the solar plexus. She'd been grateful for the call from the SGC to rescue her sorry self – except it had been to tell her that her dad was dying.

Jacob had pressed her about her happiness and she'd lied yet again. He saw right through it. They may not have been close after her mom died, but in the years since he'd blended with Selmak, they'd been closer than ever. Sam also suspected that Jacob's emotional acuity had a lot to do with the 2,000 year old Tok'ra and even if Selmak was unconscious, Jacob still had the benefit of her evaluation of Jack and Sam in the years since the blending.

Sam's breath hitched. In the end, Jacob had died without knowing that Sam would end her relationship with Pete. Sam wished with all her heart that she could have found the courage to acknowledge what he'd been trying to tell her and assure him that she was going to pursue the one person who made her life worth living. Her only consolation was the look of peace on Dad's face when he'd seen Jack holding her in the observation room. She hadn't gotten to tell him, but maybe he knew anyway.

Sam had left the SGC and arranged to meet Pete and tell him it was over. Pete had known she had more reasons than just her dad dying. God, had everyone known? Probably. She'd only been fooling herself and she hadn't even been doing that very well.

Jacob had been cremated to avoid any sticky questions any future exhumation might cause. His ashes had been committed to the ground next to her mom. Jacob had earned full military honors in Arlington, but had rejected the honor in favor of being buried next to her mom. As he had said, there was no greater honor for him than resting beside the woman he loved.

Sam had only made it through the funeral because of Jack's constant presence at her side. She had silently drawn on his strength to see her through the service and well wishers and he had just as silently guided her through it all. It hadn't been until much later, after the guests had finally left that Sam had begun to quietly weep. She'd been up on Jack's roof looking at the stars. It was peaceful up there, away from the crowd gathered to honor her father. Jack had offered his place and had made most of the arrangements for her. The stars seemed particularly bright as she gazed into the vast sea of sparkling gems. One shot down and trailed a blaze across the horizon and Sam's control broke. She began to rock quietly in her seat.

Jack had found her and gathered her into his chest. His strong arms pressing her tightly to him. Rocking with her. He didn't make shushing noises. He didn't tell her it would be alright or offer meaningless platitudes. Jack knew better than anyone how useless such sentiments were to the fresh wounds left by Jacob's passing. Sam wept and Jack rocked and stroked her hair for the better part of an hour and when the tears began to dry Jack continued to hold her. He stopped rocking, but he didn't let her go.

After another hour, Sam stirred and lifted her head to look into his eyes. It was on the tip of her tongue to apologize, but he placed a finger across her lips and shook his head. There would be no apologies. Sam nodded and he hugged her tight one last time before they got up and made their way back into the house.

Sam was exhausted and a bit embarrassed. What should she say now? She stood in his living room for a moment, staring at the fireplace. Jack went to turn away, but she forestalled his movement. "Thank you." The words were quiet and came out rough. She hadn't used her voice in a long while and with the tears, the sound broke on abused vocal chords.

Jack stared down at her. He stood so close. He was inside her personal space, but she no longer seemed to have barriers for him tonight. His dark eyes were soft and he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "For what?" It was an echo of their conversation in the observation room.

Sam allowed her eyes to close as she soaked in the comfort of Him. After a moment, she opened her eyes and met his. "For everything, but most of all just for being you. No one else . . ." Sam trailed off. No one else knew how to comfort her quite like this man. Without saying a word, he was more of a balm on her wounded spirit than anyone ever could be. Just his presence eased the tight ache in her chest. She had told Jack the truth. She did feel lucky to have had the last six years with Dad, but that didn't make his dying hurt any less.

Jack stroked his thumb across Sam's jaw. "Shhh." He did quiet her now. "There is nothing to thank me for Sam. I'm here for you and I will always be here for you." Jack's hand moved and stroked stray hair out of Sam's eye and tucked it behind her ear. Again, he gently laid his palm along Sam's cheek and tilted her head to meet his eyes. The warm chocolate pools seemed to pull at Sam. She felt like she was sinking into him. "No words now. Just let yourself grieve, Sam. We'll talk later. I promise."

With that Jack had lead her to his spare room, turned down the sheets and sat her on the edge of the bed. "Rest now. Everything will still be here when you wake up."

"You?" It was barely a whisper, but he heard.

Jack bent and placed a chaise kiss on her forehead. "Always."

"Stay. Please. Just until I fall asleep." Sam tried to keep the desperation out of her voice, but it was clear to her ears. Jack heard it too and nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed and back against the headboard, gathering Sam to him, stroking small circles of comfort on her back. Exhaustion quickly stole over her. The comfort of Jack's arms allowed her to let go and give in to the overwhelming urge to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack slowly moved Sam so he could stand. He didn't want to leave her, but Daniel and Teal'c were waiting in his living room. This thing was too new and Sam's grief was too raw to screw things up by giving in to his almost overwhelming desire slide under the covers and hold her through the night.

Jack walked into the living room and sat heavily in his chair. "Is she alright?" Daniel's concern vibrated in the low whisper. The night was quiet and normal tones seemed too loud to hold sorrow in the gloom.

"She's asleep. She wept for a long time Daniel. I've never seen Carter like that. It was good for her, I think, but she's going to need a lot of sleep." Jack didn't think Sam had ever allowed herself such a release. She was too much the good soldier. Most times that was a good thing, but when it came to grief, being a soldier was hell. Over the years, Sam had grown too handle her grief too much like him and Jack new that wasn't a good thing.

"Did she tell you she broke up with Pete?" Daniel was staring straight at Jack when he said it. He wanted to judge the man's reaction.

Jack looked thoughtful. He had known something was up when Pete hadn't been a the funeral. He hadn't asked Sam about it, but he had wondered. A glimmer of hope filled his heart. "Really?"

"Yeah. She said she should have broken it off a long time ago."

"Oh." It was all Jack could offer. He couldn't talk about this. Not now. Jack's emotions were on the raw edge of his control. He loved Sam and it was killing him to see her hurting so, but Jack also missed Jacob. Over the years, Jack had grown to admire the man. He wasn't just Carter's dad, Jacob was also like a father figure to Jack. Granted, Jack was closer to Jacob's age than to Carter's and more often than not their interaction had been adversarial, but the man had still been like a father to him. Jack didn't call Jacob "Dad" just to annoy him – that had just been a side benefit.

Jack had pushed his own grief over Jacob's death aside to stand strong for Sam, but now, in the quiet of the night, he needed to deal with is own pain.

"You guys going to stay the night?" Jack looked to Daniel and Teal'c. He wanted them to stay. Jack needed to be by himself, but he didn't want to be alone. SG-1 needed to be together.

Daniel glanced to Teal'c, who raised and eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'll get blankets." Jack got up and moved down the hall to the linen closet. Soon Daniel and Teal'c were set up in the living room. The couch pulled into a bed and another air bed had been set up. Once they were settled, Jack headed to his bedroom.

One the way, he checked on Sam. She was sleeping quietly. Jack left both bedroom doors open, so he would be able to hear if she had trouble during the night. Once he'd changed into sweats and a t-shirt, he settled himself down, but sleep was slow to coming.

Sam had broken her engagement to Pete. Kerri had dumped him. They were both free, but what did that mean? Jacob had made his feelings quite clear. Jack was an idiot and Sam was a stubborn fool. Jacob had told him he was dying and couldn't afford subtlety. Besides, subtlety was completely lost on the two.

Jack had been sitting with Jacob in the isolation room, shortly after Jacob had first collapsed.

"Jack, she needs you."

"Jacob, I'm her CO and besides, she has Pete."

"Jack, don't be an idiot." Jacob's retort was sharp, exasperation clear in his voice. "Look, I'm dying. I don't have time to dance around this with you. The two of you have loved each other for years."

Jack had looked stunned and had immediately glanced around the room. "Don't worry, the security cameras are off. I told them I didn't want my death recorded."

Jack made a small gesture with his eyebrow and bowed his head. "Jacob . . ."

"No Jack. You're going to listen to me. I knew there was more between you two when I first met you in Washington. Before I ever heard of the Stargate program. I didn't like it then. You worried me. You were her CO and a hell of a lot older than her. I didn't say anything then because, well, because all I had were suspicions. Sam would have killed me, and I was dying anyway." Jacob snorted to himself. Funny how it kept coming back to him dying.

"Now I'm really am dying and I've had years to watch the two of you. My first fears were unfounded. You never took advantage of her and you always supported her. If the regulations hadn't kept you two apart, I'd probably be a grandfather again by now."

Now Jack did look stunned. Children? Jacob had thought about him having children with Sam? Didn't Jacob know about Charlie? How badly he'd screwed up with Charlie?

Jacob must have guessed his thoughts, "Yes Jack, I know about your son. But I also know how much you love my daughter and how much you love kids. I've seen you with Cassie. There isn't anyone else on this planet or any other I would trust with my little girl. You're older than I would like, but you love her like I loved her mother. That's all I want for my little girl. And besides, she loves you, she's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Jacob . . ." Jack was floored. What did you say to a man who was telling him that he approved of the secret love Jack harbored for his daughter?

"Jack, don't let rules ruin the happiness the two of you could have. You both deserve to be happy and the only way it will happen is if you're together. Trust me on this one, Jack. I've had years to study the two of you and I've had the benefit of Selmak's 2,000 years, as well. It's so obvious and you're both so blind to it. Sam can never be happy with . . . what's his name? oh, yeah, Pete." Jack looked taken aback. Were they really that transparent?

"No, you're not." Question answered without being asked. He must really be pathetic. "It's easy for me to tell because I know you and I know my daughter. You both maintain your professionalism to the T. That's part of what makes it obvious to those who know you well, but to the outside observer, it's not likely to register, so take a breath."

Jack did. He was still stunned and tried again, "Jacob –"

"No, Jack. I don't want to hear any excuses. I'm dying and I want you to promise me." Jacob reached over and grasped Jack's hand. "Promise me that you will take care of my daughter." Jacob's grasp was strong and a light burned in his eyes as he stared Jack down.

"I promise, Jacob." Jack whispered his response to the chill night. He had no choice but to promise. He loved the man's daughter and would do anything to see her happy. Sam was across the hall sleeping peacefully. Tomorrow she would wake to still fresh grief and he would be there fore her. There was no Pete and no Kerri. Where they would go from here was anyone's guess, but he would make sure he was there to support her in whatever way she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning brought Sam up with the sun. She'd been confused at first to awaken in a strange bed, but memory was hard on the heals of a huge yawn as she blinked puffy, swollen eyes against the harsh dawn brilliance. She curled around her pillow, the hard knot of grief still heavy in her chest. Last night she'd wept bitterly, secure in Jack's arms. At first, embarrassment at her loss of control brought a bright flush to her pale face, but slowly it faded. Jack had been so wonderful holding and rocking her; strong but also sharing her pain. He'd loved her dad too. Embarrassment over their grief had no place between them.

Gradually, the burning ache in Sam's chest began to lift. She wasn't alone. She was in Jack's house and his presence was all around her, even if his arms weren't. She briefly regretted waking alone. She remembered the deep sense of security she'd had when she'd fallen asleep in his arms. She'd never experienced such a sense of sanctuary with Pete. That should have been her first clue. Even when they'd been mind stamped, captured, tortured and about to be killed, Sam had always felt secure and protected with just a look from Jack.

Why had she run from him? Why hadn't she been content to wait, as he had been? Damn that gas cloud and her hallucinations that had prompted her unhappy run from him. Stupid. She'd been stupid. Brilliant and completely lacking in common sense when it came to her emotional needs and wants. Ugh. The more she thought about it, the worse it was.

On that ship, concussed and fighting for her life and that of the crew, Sam Carter had finally admitted to herself that she loved her CO. Admitted it was more than just 'caring more than they should' and rather than confront him with it and try to find a solution, she'd made a headlong rush straight to another man.

An Irish man with a four letter first name. Good grief! Someone please smack her and present her with the worlds biggest award for Stupidity and Denial!

She had overlooked Pete's stalking and passively allowed him to drive her to accept his proposal and plan a wedding. She'd tried hard to convince herself she was happy. Oh, she had enjoyed the dates and the affection Pete had lavished on her. But she'd suppressed the late night doubts that told her Pete's attentions didn't rouse her to respond in kind. Sam told herself it was a requirement of her job and the surrounding secrecy that always had her holding back. The truth was, she couldn't have returned the depth of love Pete had for her. Those pieces of her soul had long since been committed to Jack and no amount of pretending was going to change it.

Sam was grateful she'd ended it. She was sad and angry with herself that she'd allowed it to go on so long - Pete really did deserve better.

The realization that she also deserved more hit her with the suddenness of a thunder clap. Sam threw back the covers. She'd spent all the time she was going to devote to mourning her breakup with Pete. She was moving on, or back, if Jack would have it.

Sam reached for the towel Jack had left for her the night before. A shower was in order and then breakfast. She was determined to meet the new day with optimism for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam walked into Jack's dining room, rubbing her hair dry with a towel. The guys were gathered around the remains of breakfast.

Daniel was the first to spot her. "Hey!" His greeting was bright. Maybe a bit too cheerful, and he was looking at her intently, trying to gage her mood. "Let me get you some coffee, you look beat."

"Hey. Coffee'd be great, thanks."

Daniel handed her the cup and took his seat next to Teal'c, who was steadily plowing through what looked like one of Jack's famous omelets.

"Got any more of those, Sir?" Sam glanced to Jack, who was in the kitchen making creative use of beer and eggs.

"Sure, Carter. Take a seat. One Beer Omelet, comin' right up." Jack studied Sam covertly as the eggs were cooking. She looked okay. She wasn't forcing cheer into her voice, but she wasn't falling apart any more either. An improvement over last night. She seemed to have pulled herself together – a bit, at least.

Daniel was the first to break the momentary silence. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I d'know Daniel, I'm sure Walter will call soon with news that there are requisitions for toothpicks for the commissary that require my immediate attention, what about you? Got any rocks that just can't wait to be translated?"

Daniel sighed. He knew Jack was going for a return to their normal banter to put Sam at ease. The last thing Sam would want right now was three overprotective men hovering over her. A return to normalcy, or whatever passed for normal for them, was in order.

"I've got to finish my preliminary report on P2X-723. There seems to be some indication that the Ancients might once have populated the planet. Sam, how close are you to finishing your study of that gadget we brought back? It might be helpful to my final translations if I knew what it was for."

Sam paused as Jack came in with her omelet. She glanced up at him and gave a silent nod of thanks before returning her attention to Daniel. "I can probably have my prelim studies to you in a day or so. Will that do?"

"Yeah, I can live with that. I've got a few other things I can work on in the meantime." Daniel gave her a smile.

"T, are you heading back to Dakara soon?"

"Indeed, O"Neill. Bra'tac has expressed concern that the newly formed Council requires more direction than he alone can provide. I must return soon, or our newly found freedom may begin to crumble." It was a long speech and the three other members of SG-1 turned their gazes on Teal'c with mild amazement.

"Teal'c, why didn't you say something. You should have gone . . ."

Teal'c forestalled her protest with quiet firmness, "Colonel Carter, you and your father are my friends. My place was here with you in this time of grief. Bra'tac would not have wished my presence knowing my heart is here."

Sam was unbelievably touched and tears swam unshed in her eyes as she got up to give Teal'c a hug. The big man hesitated for a moment, but returned her hug gently. His years with the Tau'ri had taught him much of the human need for tactile comfort. He had been there when O'Neill went missing with Colonel Maybourne, so he accepted Sam's hug with grace. "You are welcome, Colonel Carter."

The mood had become heavy, so O'Neill jumped in, "Okay kids, finish breakfast and then we're off to see the Wizard . . . ."

Jack had contemplated ordering Carter to take a few days off, but he felt it would be better if he let her return to work. She'd always used work as a buffer between her and grief and pain, and as he looked at her, he knew ordering her out of the mountain was the wrong way to go. Carter needed the work to help her center and work through her grief. She'd go nuts if he bared her from work and a crazy, grief stricken Colonel with the brilliance to blow up suns was the last thing he wanted on the loose.

Besides, he and the guys would be better able to keep an eye on her inside the mountain than out. There were breaks and breakfast, breaks and lunch, breaks and dinner. Between the three of them (when T got back from Dakara, Jack mentally amended), they'd be able to watch over her without becoming too oppressive – he hoped.

As they were getting ready to leave the house, Sam stopped Jack with a soft touch on his arm. "Thank you, Sir."

Jack looked down and a small smile quirked his lips, "For what?" Again the echo of previous conversations.

"For last night and for not banning me from work. I really think I'd go crazy if you made me stay home." Sam's hand slid off Jack's arm and returned to her side.

Jack allowed his smile to spread, "Carter, there's no need for thanks and I know better than anyone how impossible it is to keep you from your lab. I could changed the lock on the door, but you'd probably just pick it."

Sam returned his smile and ducked her head. It was the first genuine smile he'd seen from her in weeks and Jack was relieved. Maybe things would work out. They had a lot to talk about, but they had the time to talk now.

"After you, Carter." Jack swept his arms in a grand gesture toward his door, his smile now beaming. "Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go . . ."

"_Snow White_, Sir?"

"Yes, well, I thought I'd mix it up. Can't always quote the Wiz, can I? Besides, according to _Wicked_, he's not the good guy we though he was."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next days passed with quiet routine. Sam buried herself in work, but took frequent breaks for meals and snacks with one or more members of SG-1. She seemed to be working through her grief and Jack and Daniel gradually began to back off the constant rotation.

Jack was pleased that Sam seemed to be getting her feet back under her. As he sat in his office absently flicking his yo-yo, he reflected that his decision to let her back to work had been the right one. She hadn't chaffed under their revolving attention at first - a sure sign she'd needed their quiet and covert support - but recently, she'd begun grumping at their constant interruptions. Just this morning she'd practically thrown him out of her lab when he'd almost broken one of her doohickies and scuttled the experiment on which she'd spent days of work.

Jack had almost knocked down a patrolling SF as she launched him out the door with a hard shove and locked it on his retreating back. The SF had given Jack a wide smile as they danced in the hall, trying to catch their balance. "She's feeling better then, Sir?"

Jack did his best to maintain an air of affronted dignity, but it was difficult, Sam's insubordination delighted him to no end. "Ya think?"

Jack was painfully aware of his promise to Jacob and the fact that now Sam was mostly back to herself, they needed to talk. But he was stalling and he knew it. He'd been the King of Stall for the last 8 years. Words were not his strong suit and now he needed to use them.

_Use your words, Jack._ The thought made him snort. Use his words, indeed. He didn't have two to rub together just now. What was he supposed to say? 'So Carter, I promised your dad I'd take care of you, so lets get married, whaddaya say?' Obviously, that just was not gonna work.

Okay, he knew she loved him. At least he was pretty sure she loved him. He still had a little niggling of doubt about that. What Sam saw in him, he would never understand. He didn't have a very good track record with relationships. The longest he'd ever had was Sara and it was his fault they'd divorced.

He'd fallen into a black pit of guilt, pain and emotional isolation after Charlie's death. He had never blamed Sara for leaving him. He'd abandoned her emotionally long before she left him and filed for divorce. Daniel and the first mission to Abydos has been his lifeline. He'd abandoned ideas of suicide in the year between his return and the first summons from General Hammond. In the years since, the pain and guilt Jack carried over Charlie's death had been tempered by his care for his Team and, if he was honest, his Team's care for him.

The bonds between the four of them were stronger and more enduring than mere friendship. They were family. Four individuals so completely disparate in their backgrounds came together to form the "Best Team to Ever Defend the Planet." Jack snickered softly to himself. Hammond had really been playing them up when he'd described SG-1 to the President with that overblown turn of prose.

But they really had been the best, and then the U.S. Government, in its infinite wisdom, had gone and promoted him to General. Jack still wondered what the hell the Joint Chiefs had been smoking when they'd decided he should run the whole place.

If he was honest with himself, he really couldn't have stayed in the field much longer. His knees were shot and it was either move up the chain of command or retire and despite the number of times Jack had, in fact, attempted to retire, he knew he would have driven himself bat shit crazy within a matter of days.

The cabin and fishing were Jack's sanctuary, but he would not have been able to live on a steady diet of rest and relaxation. Smartass attitude not withstanding, he had a strong type A personality and he would never have been able to walk away knowing the rest of his Team was out there without him. If he couldn't lead them through the Gate, Jack was damn sure he was going to hold the fort and keep the light on for them.

The other reason for taking the promotion had been Sam, of course. She'd been dating Pete then and Jack had been convinced she'd moved on. Jack had tried his best to be happy for her. All he had ever really wanted was her happiness and he knew he wasn't anyone's idea of a good catch.

What woman in her right mind would want a man who had been responsible for his son's death? Who was so emotionally crippled he had driven his wife to divorce him? And lets face it, he wasn't getting any younger. Sam was a brilliant, vibrant, beautiful woman and she deserved a man who would love her and who didn't carry his kind of emotional baggage. A man who could give her all she needed now and wasn't bound by Air Force Regulations to keep his distance.

Suddenly Jack pulled the yo-yo string off his finger and flung if across the room with a curse. He'd been over these thoughts so many times he knew them by rote and he'd never come to any better conclusion. What good was contemplating your stupid emotions if it didn't get you any closer to a solution to your problems?

"Sir?" Walter's tentative knock brought Jack back into focus. "Is everything alright?"

Jack sighed, no everything wasn't alright, but he wasn't about to tell Walter what was bothering him. He wasn't going to tell Daniel, so telling Walter was out of the question.

"Yeah, Walter. Peachy."

Walter paused, then turned back to his desk. The man should just get off his ass and ask Colonel Carter on a date. It would settle the SGC's longest standing betting pool and would make him ever so much easier to deal with!

Jack spun his chair around to face the wall, frustration written like a billboard on his face. He had promised Jacob he'd take care of Sam. He knew he wanted a relationship with her and according to Jacob, she still loved him. The natural result of this would be Jack asking her on a date – if it weren't for the damn Regulations. What was he going to do now?

It was time to bite the bullet and see how the chips would fall if he made tentative inquiries. Jack picked up the red phone. "General Hammond, please. This is General O'Neill."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hammond sighed as he hung up the phone. If Jack wanted to talk off line, he was pretty sure he could guess what it was about. Jacob was dead and Sam Carter had canceled her wedding and given that cop his walking papers. George had watched how Jack had cared for Sam during and after Jacob's funeral. Maybe Jack was finally getting his act together. It was about time, but if he was, then there were some very real considerations to contemplate. Air Force regulations couldn't just be waived, even for those two. Saving the World a half dozen times wasn't going to get them squat in the Special Dispensation department without some manuvering and Don't Ask, Don't Tell didn't apply when your enemies were powerful members of the Congress, the NID, the Trust and various world governments.

George had arranged to meet with O'Neill for dinner at Jack's at the end of the week, during his routine tour of 51 and the SGC. Hammond would hold off further speculation until he heard it straight from Jack, himself. Too bad getting another bet into the pool would tip-off Walter and acting on this news was probably insider trading, but damn! the pot was pretty high by now.

Jack answered his front door after the first ring. "Sir, it's good to see you. Thanks for coming. Come in."

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? It's George." Hammond walked in and handed Jack a bottle of Single Malt.

"Glenfiddich? Good taste, Sir . . . George." Hammond shot Jack a long suffering look at the honorific. "Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable. Steaks are on."

They sat down to dinner and small talk of George's daughter and grandkids, base gossip and a few serious personnel matters. After dinner, Jack opened the Single Malt and poured them each two fingers.

Jack raised his glass in toast, "Slainte."

"Slanite." George took a sip of the whiskey and put the glass down with a distinct thump and pinned Jack with his patented Texan stare. He'd had airmen turn to goo with that look and Jack had dithered quite long enough. It was time to get to the point. "Jack, much as I'm enjoying dinner, I know you better to believe you're just missing my company. What's up?"

_Now or never, O'Neill_. Jack took another sip of his Glenfiddich for courage and turned to face the General. "Sir, when Jacob died he made me make a promise." Jack toyed with his glass, spinning it around, placing it on the coaster then spinning it again. This conversation had been sooo much easier when he'd rehearsed it in his head. Jack glanced at George, but the older man wasn't giving him slack. Jack was on his own.

"He told me that I was an idiot." Again Jack stole a glance at Hammond. The Texan was still waiting patiently. "Jesus, I feel like a junior airman about to speak to a General for the first time." The comment was voiced low, but George heard it and his features softened.

"Why don't you just spit it out, Son. The saying doesn't get any easier when you drag your feet."

George had called Jack 'son'. It immediately put Jack at ease. This man was also a father figure to Jack and now it felt like he was talking to George, not General Hammond. He could do this.

"Iloveher." Jack said it in a rush and a flush spread up his neck to disappeared into his silver hair. God, he felt like a schoolboy.

George sat back in his chair, secretly grinning to himself. It was as he suspected, but he wasn't going to make this easy either. Old Generals had to have their fun too. "You mean Colonel Carter?"

"Who else?" Jack took a deep breath, "yeah, Carter. It's always been Carter. I've loved her for years, George. I tried not to, really, I did. I don't know when it started. Maybe that first day. I tried to deny it for a long time. When she started dating that cop, I tried to put it behind me, but I can't. I just can't." Jack's voice trailed off. He'd been talking almost to himself at the end. He gathered himself and looked up at George.

"Before Jacob died, he made me promise to take care of her. He said we both loved each other and were idiots if we didn't do something about it." Jack forced a small, twisted little smile. "So are you going to call the MP's and court martial me?"

George contemplated the younger man for a long moment. He'd been determined to have a little fun with Jack, but the look of desolation on the man's face was too telling. He could have a little fun later. Right now, Jack needed his honesty.

"Son, I've seen this conversation coming for a lot of years. Frankly, I'm surprised it's taken this long. I had a feeling this might come up since she called off the wedding."

Jack was taken aback. "Was it really that obvious?"

"No. You two have been the finest examples of Air Force officers I've ever commanded and your professionalism was never subject to question by me. I've known for a lot of years there was more between you than CO and 2IC, but it never had any negative effect on your team dynamic or command decisions. In fact, I think it made your team that much stronger. You never gave me any reason to question your integrity, Jack. Yours or Sam's."

"That means a lot George. Thanks." The General's heartfelt support was a welcome relief. "But what now? I don't want to wait anymore. We saved the world again. The Goa'uld are all but routed and the Replicators are history. I've done my time. I want to retire and with any luck, Sam will agree to marry me. I'm not getting any younger."

George snorted. "None of us are, Jack, but I can't let you retire yet. The Joint Chiefs won't allow it. They've put a Stop-Loss on your file."

Jack's face turned stormy. "Hear me out. Jack. There may be a way." Jack settled, but the wary look didn't leave his face.

"I'm ready to retire. I was supposed to be on my final tour when I took over the SGC 8 years ago. The President and Joint Chiefs are going to approve my retirement as long as I stay on in a consulting role. That means my position is open. I want you to fill it and take over Homeworld Security. It would mean a move to Washington, but it would also get Sam out of your direct chain of command. She'd still be under you, but indirectly. You wouldn't be writing her performance evaluations or be responsible for promotion decisions."

Jack stared blankly at Hammond for a moment and sat back in his chair. They wanted to promote him again? Leave the SGC? He'd never even thought of it. Washington held no appeal for him, but he was quick enough to understand it was the only compromise for his problem, short of Sam retiring and being retained as a civilian. And that wasn't much of an option. It would ruin the career she'd built so far and she would still be under his command. Civilian status wouldn't excuse the frat regs.

"Will it work? Would we be in the clear, with no recriminations?"

George was surprised at how quickly Jack was capitulating. He'd expected more of a fight, especially since the solution would involve a move to D.C. The man really had it bad.

"I can guarantee you wouldn't be harassed about the frat regs or court martialed for any relationship you might pursue with Sam. I can't promise that rumors won't run rampant. You know there'll be talk, don't you? People will say that her rapid rise to Lt. Colonel will be because she was sleeping with the all along. Are you prepared for that, Jack? Is she?"

It was a harsh reality and Hammond wanted to make sure Jack was prepared. All efforts would be made to crush such rumors and bring anyone caught spreading them to swift and severe punishment, but that wouldn't stop them.

Jack sighed. "Over the years, I've thought of all that, George. For myself, I don't care what's said, but for Carter? I'd give my life for her and a good deal to prevent her from bearing the brunt of that kind of talk. It's unfounded, but you're right, unfounded or not, it will happen. The best I can do is talk to her about it. See how she wants to handle things. We're both assuming she even wants a relationship with me!"

George laughed, "Son, I've no doubt she wants what you want. You both just need the courage to reach for it. Good grief, you've faced down half the System Lords in the galaxy, but when it comes to speaking honestly, you both run and bury your heads in the sand. Promise me you wont let it wait long? I want to retire within a month. Now, any ideas who you'd peg to run the SGC?"

Talk continued long into the night over a potential replacement for Jack, the state of Homeworld Security and how best to implement the upcoming changes. When they were finished, George gave Jack a hearty pat on the back.

"You know, with Jacob gone, I'm the closest thing Sam has to a father. You'd better do right by her, son. If not, I'm hunting you down."

Jack laughed. A great weight lifted. He turned suddenly serious. "I'll be sure to take good care of her, George. I've loved her for a long time. I promised Jacob and I'm promising you. I will always take care of her."

"I know you will, Son. I know you will."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day raised the Weird Factor that encompassed life at the SGC to new heights with the revelation that a dig in Geza had unearthed a ZPM and a Canopic jar with a camcorder recording of SG-1 in ancient Egypt.

SG-1 were gathered around the briefing table, gazing at the screen with rapt fascination. Jack paused the recording and the four members began looking at each other.

"Our life really is better than a Sci-Fi movie, isn't it, Kids?" Jack looked around, grinning and cataloging the reaction of his team. Teal'c sat with his eyebrow seemingly stuck in hover. Carter's big brain was processing – Jack could almost see cogs turning over at warp speed. And Daniel . . . Jack snickered to himself, Daniel was dumbfounded. It was the first time in a very long time Jack had seen Daniel at a complete loss for words.

"Okay, so what do we do now? Carter?" Jack looked at Sam. She was still processing and he gave her a second to gather herself.

"Well, Sir, I'll need to do some research and study the tape a bit more, but if what we say on that tape is true, and it seems it is, then...we do nothing."

"But aren't we going to go back to Ancient Egypt? I mean, Jack can make the Daedalus work. He's done it before." Daniel's eagerness was almost palpable. Jack ignored him.

"Okay, finish whatever research you need to do. The ZPM should be here tomorrow. If everything plays out and we do nothing, I say we celebrate. The Replicators are toast, the Goa'uld are crushed, we've got a free ZPM and nobody died or Ascended. Whataya say we all go up to the cabin and get in a little fishin?"

Jack did his best not to stare with pleading eyes at Sam. If he was going to talk to her, it had to be away from the mountain. His track record for getting Sam to accept his fishing invitations was 0 and, well . . . he wasn't going there, but he hoped she'd accept if he made it a Team vacation.

Daniel was startled, but after glancing at Jack, who was trying to avoid looking at Sam, he smiled, "Sure Jack, sounds good."

Teal'c, who had also noticed the subtle biplay, gave a slight smile and inclined his head, "Indeed, O'Neill, I believe such a trip would be . . . most enjoyable."

Privately, Teal'c had no interest in fishing in O'Neill's Lake-With-No-Fish, but it was clear to him that O'Neill's desire to have him and DanielJackson along was nothing more than a thin veil for the inducement of Colonel Carter's acceptance of the invitation.

"DanielJackson," Teal'c stood and began to leave the room, assuming correctly that Daniel would follow in his wake. "We shall continue our review of the tape in your office."

Jack had virtually ignored their departure. Before the silence could become awkward, he glanced at Sam, "Whataya say, Carter? Land of Sky Blue Waters, loofa's, yasureyabettcha, snookums . . ."

Both he and Sam glanced up at the same time and then burst out laughing.

"I guess Thor's not going to whisk you away this time, Sir." Sam gave him the full out megawatt Carter smile that Jack liked to think was just for him.

"Yes, well . . ." Jack trailed off, his eyes turning serious, but a faint smile remained.

Sam ducked her head. She could do this. She could accept this invitation. The guys were going too. It wouldn't look inappropriate for the Team to go together. "Sure, Sir. I'd love to go."

For a moment, Jack wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "Really . . . you'll go . . . Really?" A stupid little smile broke over his face and quickly spread to a full on ear-to-ear grin.

"Then get to work, Colonel! Review that tape. Go, go!" Jack made shooing motions with his hands. Inside his head he was dancing. _She said she'd go! She said she'd go!_

Jack got up and wandered back to his office, still bemused. Walter came in and handed him a stack of paperwork. Still in a daze, Jack took it, said absently, "Thanks, Walter!" and immediately threw the stack in the trash.

Walter dove for the can and retrieved the pile. He took a hard look at the General and sighed. The man wasn't going to get anything done for the next several hours: Colonel Carter had finally accepted his invitation to the cabin. Sure, they might all be going up as a team, but she'd accepted. Walter turned and left the General to his musings and immediately picked up the phone. It was time to up the betting pool. This new information was really going to fuel the odds! "General Hammond, please. This is Sergeant Harriman at Stargate Command."

The next day the ZPM arrived and the four gathered in Sam's lab to watch the final few minutes of tape.

JACKSON: Uh, Jack, you should say something here.

O'NEILL: Um, college football is played on Saturdays; pro on Sundays; and there are no fish in my pond...at all...where I fish. Uh, I think that covers it for me.

Daniel turned off the video and Sam turned to Jack. "Is that correct?"

"If it is, we don't do anything?"

Sam shrugged, "Apparently nothing we did affected the timeline."

Jack was struggling with the concept. Relativity made his head hurt. "But we didn't **do** anything."

Sam was smiling, "Not **yet**. Apparently we were going to, two weeks from now, but we don't have to."

"Excellent! That's it! I like it!"

Jack got up and Sam reached for the ZPM box. "Okay, I'm gonna get this up to the lab for analysis."

Jack was quicker and picked up the box first, "No! I'll take it. There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin' to get their hands on this." Jack playfully bumped his hip into her, "You've got **packin** to do!"

Sam smiled and watched him leave. She was finally going fishing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack paused on his porch to wrap the blanket around his shoulders. He made a half-hearted attempt to gather his thoughts before walking down to meet Sam, but gave it up after a moment as a bad job. Gathering his thoughts wouldn't help. He'd spent years thinking of all the things he'd like to say to her, if given the chance. The chance was here and the man who was crap with words was just going to have to wing it. He stepped off and moved quietly down to the dock.

Jack paused one last time just before stepping on to the dock. God, she was beautiful. A tear had slipped down her face, but she didn't look stricken as she had the night of her dad's funeral. There was more of a calm acceptance in her features, as she stared out at the fast fading sunset.

Just before he moved to step to the dock, Sam turned. She'd sensed him standing behind her. It was time. She stood up to meet him with a quiet "Hi."

Jack smiled softly and opened his arms, spreading the blanket across his shoulders and forming wings with his arms. "It's getting chilly. Want to go in, or wrap up and wait for the stars to come out?"

Sam walked up to him. It was time to cast shyness away and step up like the soldier she was. She took one arm and slowly turned into Jack's chest so he could wrap his arms around her as she leaned back into his embrace. "Let's stay out."

Jack leaned down so that his head ducked into the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath and inhaled her essence. God she smelled good. For a moment, Jack allowed his senses to be overwhelmed with her. It would be so easy to just say nothing, but they needed to talk and for once, Jack wanted to talk.

Jack stepped over to the chaize lounge and sat down, drawing Sam into the seat to nestle between his legs, turning her slightly so he could see her face, but still have her snug in his arms. This was a face to face conversation. Eye contact was a must. Too many emotions and feelings were at stake to risk miscommunication for lack of eye contact.

They were making a good start. She hadn't called him Sir since around lunch time. They'd been talking about his now-populated lake and she'd slipped into old habits. He'd told her if they were going to have any sort of fun on this vacation, she'd have to drop it, so she made him drop Carter, to be fair. Both of them had been making the effort to remember.

Jack felt he needed to be the first to start. "Sam, you know Kerri is history, right?" Jack cringed, okay, it was a bad start, but it was ground they needed to cover.

Sam stiffened slightly, but relaxed again almost immediately. "I thought so, but I wasn't sure. You know I broke up with Pete?"

"Yeah. Daniel told me. I'm sorry." Okay, so that was a lie. He wasn't sorry, but he was sorry for her. For the pain it had caused her.

"Don't be. I should have stopped it a long time ago, I was just too much of a coward."

"Hey." Jack lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "None of that. No talk of cowards and recriminations. We need to talk, but we're never gonna to get anywhere if we spend most of our time laying blame. Talk, but no blame, okay?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. He was right, of course. If given the chance, she would probably spend most of their conversation blaming herself. Lord knows, she deserved it. She'd been the one to date and break their unspoken understanding of waiting until time provided opportunity. She'd spent a good portion of the day wallowing in self-recrimination, in fact. "Will you at least let me apologize? I need to do that at least. I hurt you and I have no excuse for it. I was so wrong . . ."

Jack cocked his head and nodded. He really wanted to know what had prompted her to date Pete in the first place. He needed to understand why she'd walked away.

Sam took a deep breath and started. "I'm not sure I understand everything, so you're going to have to bear with me, okay?" Another nod. "I had hallucinations when I was on board Prometheus. I know, probably to be expected considering the concussion I had, but these hallucinations were so real, Jack. First there was Teal'c. He kept pushing me to stay alive and fight. Not much of a brainer there, huh, I mean Teal'c - it's what you'd expect."

Sam was stalling, but Jack sat patiently listening. He wasn't going to ruin this by being impatient. "And then Daniel. Daniel wanted me to take time and explore the gas cloud. Sounds like him, huh?" Another stall and another nod. "There was also this little girl. Her name was Grace. I don't know what she wanted, but she kept blowing bubbles and singing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. I still haven't figured her out." Another stall and Jack still hadn't done more than nod, listening attentively.

Another big breath and Sam continued, "My dad was there." This time the pause wasn't a stall. Sam swallowed a fresh lump of grief. Jack laced his fingers through hers and squeezed in silent support. Sam nodded and went on, "Dad didn't want to talk about the cloud. He wanted to talk about me. He asked me if I was happy and when I told him I was, he told me I wasn't – he said I was content, but not really happy. He told me I needed to let go of the things that were preventing me from finding happiness. I mean I know I wasn't really talking to Daniel, Teal'c or my dad. I was talking to me. My subconscious." Sam paused to gather her thoughts again.

"Where was I?" The question came soft as a breath near her ear. Sam turned and gazed into his eyes.

"You were there. You came last. I was in the engine room. I'd given up and you came in and told me to get off my ass. I called you 'Sir' and you chastised me. You said that even in my head I still called you 'Sir.' I asked you if it would make any difference if I quit the Air Force."

"I would never ask you to give up your career." Jack's eyes were intense, but his voice was soft.

Sam snorted a sad little laugh. "That's exactly what the you in my head said."

Jack cocked his head again. "It's true. I would never ask."

"I know. That's probably why the you in my head said it. This was my subconscious talking, after all. You also told me that you would be here for me - always."

"That's true too. You know it is, Sam. No matter what happens now, or ever. I will always be here for you." The sincerity rang in his voice.

Sam smiled, grateful. The fact that this man still cared for her after all she'd put him through was a wonder to her.

"Do you remember when I woke up in the infirmary? You were the first person I saw. You'd been waiting for me, hadn't you?" Sam knew it, but needed the reassurance. She knew he waited on all of them when they were hurt and unconscious, but she still needed to hear it.

"Yes. I'd been waiting. Janet tried to kick me out a dozen times, but I couldn't leave until I was sure you were going to be alright. She finally gave up." A small stab of pain lanced through both of them at the thought of Janet. Her loss wasn't fresh, but it still hurt. "When you came to, you called my name, Sam. You said Jack." Jack was starting to feel sick. Had that been the turning point? "I was so shocked, I did the stupidest thing possible, I questioned you on it. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. No apologize and no recriminations, remember?" Jack nodded. "That wasn't what did it, but I'll admit, it started me thinking about the experience and all that my dad and you had said to me. I thought I needed to move on. You had told me that you were my safe bet and I took that to mean that as long as I was setting my sights on what I thought was unobtainable, I couldn't be hurt by anyone else."

"So . . ."

"So when Mark called and wanted to set me up with Pete, I decided to accept. I never thought I would ever have let it go as far as I did." Sam was about to apologize again, Jack could hear it in her voice.

"You don't need to apologize, Sam. I don't blame you for trying to get a life. I'd ordered you to get a life over and over. I really did want you to be happy and if it wasn't with me . . . well, still, all I ever wanted was your happiness."

Sam was humbled. She'd broken their unspoken agreement. She'd dated and almost married another man and still Jack could look her square in the eye and tell her all he ever wanted was her happiness.

"I don't deserve you." Sam reached up and caressed Jack's cheek. Her whisper was low and hoarse. Her eyes bright with tears. "You are such a good man and I hurt you. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't hurting you, but I knew I was. How could I not hurt you? I was hurting myself. I tried to run away from it. From you, but in the end I couldn't run anymore. Will you ever forgive me?"

Jack hugged her tightly to his chest. He ached for the time they had lost. "Hey, I was just as bad as you. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago. I wanted to tell you so many times, Sam. We kept it in that room out of necessity, but there were so many times...when the Entity took you and I killed you. After I came back from Ba'al..."

Jack paused that was a memory he had no interest in reviving right now. He moved on quickly, "After you brought me and Maybourne home from that moon . . . and especially after we got you back from Prometheus. Teal'c tried to tell me while you were missing, but I pushed him and my thoughts away. I told myself I couldn't afford to dwell on it. I needed to concentrate on just finding you, but when you got back, I let the time slide by and said nothing. There were so many times I should have just laid it down, but I didn't."

Jack paused but continued again almost immediately, "And then you started dating Pete. I should have told you Pete ran a background check on you and I didn't. I was wallowing in my own self-pity and telling myself I just wanted you to be happy. I should have told you and I didn't."

Jack swung Sam around and took her head in his hands. "We make a pact now, Sam. We were both wrong and we both hurt each other. Kerri told me I would be a fool to let anything stand in our way. Your dad told me and Daniel and Teal'c have told me - well, T didn't tell me, he just did that eyebrow thing . . . "

Sam smiled and was grateful for his attempt at levity, but Jack went on, "We were both wrong, but we move on from here. Deal?"

Sam sighed and leaned forward until her forehead touched his. She still didn't deserve him, but by some miracle he was still hers and she wasn't going to deny it anymore. "Deal."

Jack drew back and looked into Sam's eyes and then at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. His heart rate doubled and his pulse pounded in his ears. His voice dropped low and became rough. "Sam, I want to . . .?" His question trailed off as Sam's tongue came out to lick her lips. He was lost to this woman. Jack's entire being was focused on Sam's lips. He needed to kiss her like he needed to breathe.

"Yes." Sam's whispered reply was followed by the soft and tentative brush of her lips against his. Slow and soft their lips played over each other. Holly Hannah! The man could kiss! Sam's heart was singing. She was at Jack O'Neill's cabin, sitting on Jack O'Neill's dock, in Jack O'Neill's arms, kissing Jack O'Neill! Her fantasies weren't this perfect.

They broke apart, both out of breath, and clutched each other fiercely. Everything was still too new to do more than kiss. They still had much to talk about, but they'd made a good start. After a while, Jack pulled back. Night had long since fallen in earnest and it was getting cold. "Let's go in. We don't have to say it all now and I think we could both use the break, humm?"

Sam nodded her agreement. Much as she yearned to slip into his arms and the bliss she knew she'd find, Sam knew they needed to go slow. They'd been waiting years. After all that had gone between them, it was too important now that they talk and move slowly into this new relationship. They both needed time to contemplate their future. Both were confident they knew what they wanted, but it was best to move slowly down the road to getting there.

For now, they would wait - maybe not contentedly, but they would wait. They moved together toward Jack's cabin, arm in arm. Jack pushed open the door, expecting to find Daniel and Teal'c waiting. Instead, there was a note on the kitchen table:

_Jack and Sam,_

_Four's a crowd. You two have a lot to talk about. Teal'c and I took the truck and have decided to do some sightseeing for the next few days. We'll keep in touch via cell phone._

_Teal'c and I have waited a long time for you two to get your act together, so don't screw it up!_

_Daniel_

Jack was grinning and Sam felt a little sheepish. "Are we really that pathetic?"

Jack chuckled, "You know, I've been wondering the same thing. It seems like everyone knows about us, but us. It's nice of them to give us some time alone, though."

Sam nodded. They still had a lot to talk about, but they'd made a start. "How if we get something to eat? We can talk some more after dinner. Deal?"

Jack smiled. Maybe this talking thing wasn't so hard after all. "Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a simple meal of soup and sandwiches, Sam and Jack retreated to the sofa in front of the fire. Curled securely in each others arms, they both sat quietly for a time, allowing the peace and tranquility of the evening to wrap them in its warm embrace.

"I'm being transferred to the Pentagon." Jack's words jarred Sam from her growing lassitude. She stiffened and turned to him, dread a sudden, hard lump in her throat.

"What? When?"

"Soon. Hammond wants to retire, Sam. He wants me to take his position as head of Homeworld Security. He told me about it when he was here last week."

Sam's eyes were beginning to water, her breathing became uneven as she tried desperately to control the panic rising like the tide within her.

Jack gathered her more tightly to his chest and brushed his lips across her temple. "Hey, take it easy. It'll be okay." His tone was soft and reassuring.

"How can you say that, Jack? You'll be so far away . . . we need you here." Sam was trying vainly to look somewhere else besides his eyes. Mentally, she was retreating from him, from the feelings she had begun to explore, from the possibilities she had begun to dream could be.

Jack tilted her chin until she had no choice but to meet his gaze. "We?"

Sam's breath caught and she suddenly felt very tired. "I. I need you here."

Jack felt relief surge through him. "Sam, if I take this promotion, you won't be under my direct command anymore." Jack let his words hang, hoping their meaning would sink in.

Sam was still struggling with the knowledge that Jack would be leaving the SGC, but slowly, comprehension began to win over the panic. "You mean . . .?" Sam gestured with one hand, him to her. "We'd be allowed . . .?" She still couldn't say it.

Eight years of discipline in stifling every emotion that might reveal the truth she secretly harbored was slow to give way to the growing reality that they could have a future. A real, Out-of-the-Room, future. Sam's complexion had gone from stark white when he'd first mentioned the promotion to bright red. "You're sure?"

Jack was silently amused at the gamut of emotions playing out over the face of his normally tightly controlled Colonel. "I'm sure. George and I talked it over when we discussed his retirement."

Sam didn't know how it was possible, but she felt her flush deepen._ Jesus, I must look like a fire plug!_ "Y . . You discussed us with General Hammond?" Again Sam felt like she was trying to catch her breath. The dread that had lodged in her throat was quickly turning to anxiety.

Jack reached out and stroked her cheek, smiling gently. "It's okay, Sam. Apparently, George has known about us for a long time. He pretty much ordered me to get off my ass and talk to you."

Sam took a deep, shuddering breath and brought all of her faculties to bear on getting herself back in control. She turned to Jack and grabbed his head so they were eye-to-eye. "Okay, O'Neill, you're going to tell me everything."

Jack chuckled, "Carter, have I ever told you how cute you are when you're mad?" Amusement was written clear on his face.

Sam barked, "Spit it, Airman! All of it!"

Jack was still grinning, but he relented. He'd been through the shock already, so he could sympathize. "Okay, okay, but remember, I'm just telling you what was said. No killing the messenger!"

Sam huffed and fixed him with a glare, waiting.

"Before he died, your dad and I had a talk, or rather, Jacob talked and I listened." Jack glanced at Sam. He wasn't sure how she'd take mention of her father, but she continued to look at him.

"Jacob wanted to make sure you were happy, Sam." Jack ran out of words. He didn't know how to tell her he'd promised Jacob that he would make her happy. He was afraid Sam would find the idea offensive. She was a capable and strong woman. Jack wasn't at all sure she would accept the idea that her father wanted Jack to take care of her.

"What do you mean?" Sam could see the unease in Jack, but wanted him to continue.

Jack licked his lips and continued, "Jacob said he'd been aware of us" Jack gestured between them "for a long time. He said neither of us would be happy without the other." Jack took a deep breath and bit the bullet. "He made me promise to take care of you, Sam."

Jack was holding his breath, waiting for the explosion, but it never came. He risked a glance. Sam was chewing on her lower lip. The unconscious action sent a shot of raw desire racing through Jack and he stifled a groan.

Sam turned and looked him in the eye. "Do you want to?"

"Yes." The admission was hushed and simple, but spoke volumes and contained all the depth of his yearning. Over the years, he'd cared the only way he'd been allowed. Being her Commanding Officer had never eased the deep ache of his soul, but at least he'd been near her.

Jack blinked, his heart in his throat as he drowned in the azure pools of her eyes. "Always."

A slow smile broke over Sam's face before she leaned to capture his lips with her own. Sam's soft lips played an agonizing and unhurried dance over his, as Jack brought his hand up to tenderly stroke her cheek.

Sam's heart sang, her body flushed crimson with desire and her lips parted to accept the deep caress of his tongue over her own, as Jack's hand slid around her neck and into her hair. He pulled her gently into deepening passion, as wave after wave of desire clawed its way along ever fiber and nerve ending in his body.

They tasted and caressed, dueling tongues sweeping over teeth and gums and palette before the mad need for air brought them gasping and panting apart. Both groaned deeply at the loss, both desperate to resume the contact. Jack grasped Sam's head and looked deeply into her eyes before kissing the corner of her mouth, her nose, eyebrows. Need for her raged through him and he fought for control. He paused in his explorations and buried his head in her neck, panting heavily in her ear as he clutched her to his chest. Long moments later, he drew back to gaze again into her eyes.

"Sam, are you sure? This is what you want?"

Jack's eyes were dilated and black with passion. Sam was touched by his concern, but desire was racing heavily along her synapses; every nerve firing sharp spikes of desire up her spine. "Yes. Yes, Jack." She punctuated her affirmation by dragging his lips again to hers. Plundering his mouth with unassuaged greed.

Jack's control broke and he groaned deep into her mouth. He gathered her in his arms and stood, making his way slowly toward his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Mature

Desire pooled heavily in Jack's groin and he was breathless with need as he laid Sam gently on his bed. He paused briefly to rid himself of his T-shirt and unbutton his jeans. The tight restriction agony on his throbbing cock. Sam stared at the expanse of broad chest revealed, sprinkled with salt and pepper hair that arrowed down his taught abdomen, to disappear in his jeans. She swallowed the saliva that gathered at the thought of tasting each inch of exposed skin. She wanted this man with an intensity that was almost frightening.

Sam sat up and slowly began to remove her shirt, keeping her eyes focused on his own limpid, brown pools. She could hardly restrain herself from panting and the man had barely touched her. Jack reached out and stilled her hand. "Let me." His voice was quiet and rough. He gently laid his hands on her rib cage, just under her breasts and began to smoothly lift her shirt over her shoulders and off. His eyes drifted for a long moment over her breasts, following the path of his fingers as they caressed her through the thin cotton of her bra.

Sam gasped as he made contact with her nipples. The hard nubs drawing to sharp attention at his light touch. She groaned when his hands slid away, but they moved around, stroking their sure way to the back clasp of her bra. Jack paused, meeting her eyes and asking silent permission to remove the barrier.

Sam nodded and watched her bra fall away. Jack brought his hands back around to cup Sam's breasts, weighing each as he dragged his thumbs roughly over her acutely sensitive nipples. Jack dropped his head and took her left nipple in his mouth to suckle, as his thumb and fingers continued to rub and pull with growing pressure on the other. Sensation shot through Sam like small lightning bolts from her breasts to her clit. She could feel her wetness gathering and she pressed her hips to his, seeking relief from the growing ache.

Jack moaned as her hips dragged over his rock hard penis. Never in his life had Jack felt so alive and so close to losing control so quickly. His body was screaming for him to take her and thrust mindlessly to completion. It would be over in seconds, he was so aroused and ready. Jack ground his hips into hers, seeking relief from the tension coiled tight in his balls. He released her nipple and rested his head on her shoulder. "Carter, help me. You have to help me. I want you so bad. I need you so bad."

Sam roused at his words. Her eyes were heavy lidded with desire and she was swirling in her own pool of overwhelming need. "Wha...?"

Jack gathered strength and pulled his body away from her. "Take off the rest of your cloths." Jack quickly shed his own offending garments and when she was finished, he gathered her again into his chest, trying desperately to control his body.

Jack had to touch her. The need to caress every inch of her skin, to learn every inch of her, overroad his own body's desire for release. Jack's hands stroked down Sam's body from shoulder to hip and lingered. He bent and nibbled on her ear and caressed the lobe with his tongue, sending shivers through her. Goose flesh rose on Sam's arms and legs and Jack smiled, pleased with her reaction. "How will I find you, Sam?" He whispered low and soft into her ear. The sound of his voice, rough edged with need, screamed along her senses and she groaned.

"Wet, so wet. Jack, please . . . touch me." Sam was all but begging and didn't care. Nothing mattered but that he touch her.

Jack's breath went out of him in a rush and his hand slipped down to brush Sam's thigh to her knee and back up. Sam's legs fell apart in open invitation and her eyes sank shut, her every nerve focused on the path of his fingers. Jack stroked through the blonde hairs, already moist, and parted her slick folds. She was swollen and unbelievably wet. The feel of her brought Jack to the knife edge of his control.

"Jesus, Carter, you're soaked and I've hardly touched you." Wonder at her body's response to his own shot electric sparks of need straight up Jack's spine. He brought his lips to hers and thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, sweeping and stroking against her own until they were both gasping for air. Jack's fingers continued their slow exploration, circling around and around Sam's opening before gliding up to stroke her throbbing clit.

Sam was lost in sensation. Her hips thrust involuntarily, her body begging for penetration and Jack willingly complied. He sank first one finger into her entrance and felt her body contract, seeking to hold him inside. He slipped his finger out and added a second. Sam began thrusting against his fingers, seeking to ease the incredible pressure building in her groin.

"Jack, please, I want you inside me." Sam was panting, need coiling heavy in her body. Every nerve ending screaming for him to enter and end the torment. "We can go slow later. I need you now, please."

Jack gazed at her, eyes black and heavy. He brought his fingers away from her aching center and to his mouth, they were slick and glistening with her juices. Jack inhaled and licked each finger, slowly sucking the moisture off each one. Sam had never seen anything more erotic in her life. "I love the way you smell. You taste so good. I've wanted to taste you for so long."

Sam closed her eyes, torn between desires, before the overwhelming need to have him inside her won out. "Jack, please." She was panting. "Inside me, now."

Jack still wanted to taste her, to lick and suck her sweet folds, but he could see the pain and need written on her face. He felt the same need. His cock was throbbing and aching, demanding he take her and sink into her, to thrust, wet and slick with her juices.

Jack groaned and kneeled between Sam's spread legs. He grasped one thigh and dragged it high on his hips, opening her. Sam reached down and grasped him, guiding him. Annointing his swollen cock with her juices as he slid through her folds and came to rest against her opening, teasing, not yet entering. Sam moaned and wrapped her thighs around his hips, thrusting upward in urgent demand, forcing Jack inside her.

Jack was lost. She was so tight around him and sensation screamed along his cock, drawing his balls up snug to his body. He began a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out. Sam milked him with her inner muscles, her release building unbelievably fast. Nothing in her life had ever felt this incredibly good. She used all her strength to thrust her hips up, meeting him stroke for stroke, taking all he had to give.

Jack's control was shattering. The wet feel of her inner muscles stroking and gripping his cock was too good to be believed. His release was building high and fast. When he felt near to breaking, he felt Sam's breath explode against his neck. She was keening and gripped him with arms and legs as her inner muscles spasmed and release washed over her. "Yes, God yes, Jack. Come. Now. Please. I need to feel you come." With Sam's words, Jack let go and orgasm crashed through him, wave after wave of sensation clawing as he thrust fast and hard to completion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam's limbs felt heavy as she sank even deeper into Jack's arms. She didn't feel tired, but a quiet stupor had stolen through her limbs. She was sated, fulfilled and brimming with a profound sense of wonder. Holly Hannah! If she'd known making love with Jack O'Neill would be this good, she'd have gone civilian years ago!

Jack was dreamily tracing patterns along Sam's arm and back. She was curled into his side, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, one leg flung over his. He was still riding the high of their completion. She felt incredible resting in his arms and he could not stop softly caressing her skin.

Slowly, the euphoria ebbed and Jack's mind began to again form coherent thoughts. Sam. He'd just made unbelievable love to Sam. Just the thought made his body begin to stir again, but Jack let the feeling recede. He needed to be sure she was okay with them. Okay with this sudden change in their relationship. He hadn't intended to make love to her. He had honestly intended to just talk, but he'd been overcome after their kiss. Jack smiled softly to himself, remembering - if Sam's response had been any indication, she'd been overcome too.

Jack shifted gently, glancing down at her. Sam felt his movement and glanced up. Her smile lit his world. He couldn't help himself, he smirked, "Good?"

Sam's smile became even more broad. "Good? You can honestly ask? That was the most incredible experience I've ever had." Her honesty stroked his ego. They both knew it. Sam felt suddenly shy and burrowed deeper into his arms, ducking her head against his shoulder. They both relaxed again for a time.

"Sam?"

A soft breath teased across Jack's chest, "Hmmm?"

"I love you." He'd said it. Finally! He'd said it. Jack's heart began to pound a fast tattoo against his ribs as he waited for her response. He needed her to know, really know.

Sam slowly lifted her head and turned to face him, her eyes shining, bright with tears. Jack began to panic, tears were bad . . . bad. He'd screwed up. He shouldn't have told her yet . . . panic was growing by leaps and bounds and his heart was hammering. _"Shit! Too fast, O'Neill."_

"Shhhhh, Jack. Jack!" Sam reached out to force him to make eye contact with her. "You're not moving too fast." But Jack wasn't listening. He seemed lost in horror and panic. "Jack!"

Finally, Jack's eyes focused on her. Sam smiled at him. "You're not moving too fast, you just took me by surprise." Sam lowered her voice to intimate tones and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you too."

"Really?" Jack's heart rate was making an unhurried return to more a more normal speed. He took a deep, gulping breath to steady himself. "Really?"

"Really, Jack." Sam stroked his cheek. "I've loved you for a long time, O'Neill. I spent a lot of years trying to deny it, but no more."

"Are you sure, Sam? You could do so much better than me. I . . ." Jack had been about to tell her of his failures, of Charlie and Sara, but Sam quieted him again.

"Jack, have you ever felt something was so right that it resonated in your soul? Like a tuning fork resonates with the correct note? The vibration can be felt in your tissue and nerves - bone deep? Have you ever felt anything that right?"

Jack nodded slowly, remembering the first time he'd held Charlie in his arms. The small infant had gazed with unfocused eyes straight into Jack's soul. Jack had been hopelessly in love with his son from that moment.

"Yes. I've felt like that twice in my life." Jack looked at Sam, his expression serious and solemn. He took a breath and opened a crack to the room in his heart that held all his feelings for his son - love and guilt and everything between. Jack had never spoken of them with anyone since the bullet had taken Charlie's life and reduced Jack's spirit to crumbling rubble. "The first time I held Charlie in my arms, and now."

Sam was awed that Jack would trust her with this glimpse of his feelings about Charlie. She knew Charlie was a topic never open to discussion, with anyone. The pain held closest to Jack's heart.

Sam met his gaze steadily. "I love you and I know what we have now and what I feel are right. I know it to the depth of my soul. I have never in my life felt anything as deeply true as the love I have for you."

Relief cut a fast and deep channel through Jack. He took another deep breath, closed his eyes and held Sam to him. She returned the embrace, griping Jack tightly and trying to impart her love through the strength with which she held him.

Jack's breath was quick in Sam's ear, his heart pounding, his voice rough with deep emotion. "Don't ever leave me, Sam. I couldn't live through losing you again. Once was almost more than I could bear."

"Never." Sam's voice was low, and intense. "Never. I was stupid, but my heart knew the truth. I have always been yours Jack, now and always, yours."

Slowly they both relaxed their tight hold, allowing themselves to melt together. They felt their souls sinking and melding together in a profound sharing of spirit. They passed without conscious thought into deep, dreamless sleep, secure in each other's arms.

Late in the night, they sought each other and made slow, sleepy love, giving over again to dreams as dawn began to break the horizon.

Jack was the first to wake. He was on his side, pressed firmly to the toned backside of Sam Carter. Jack's arm tightened across her chest drawing her more firmly into his embrace and his eyes flew open. She was real! Memory of the previous night flooded Jack's mind and a broad smile spread across his sleep mussed features. He glanced down at her and inhaled deeply. Her scent and the musky aroma of their passion assaulted his senses. Oh, yes, she was real!

Jack couldn't help feeling a smug bastard. He had made love with Sam Carter, twice. And she loved him. He was now certain in the knowledge. She'd assured him with the truth of her words and body and he trusted Sam Carter with his life. He would trust her with his heart, as well.

Joy poured through every molecule of Jack's being. He buried his nose into her shoulder and inhaled deeply again. He couldn't get enough of her. Her smell, her feel, her taste. He was reveling in her as she drifted to consciousness, her body singing to his skilled play. She rolled over, toward him, allowing him greater access.

She groaned, barely capable of coherent thought, "Mmmmmm, what are you doing to me?"

Jack chuckled. He felt playful and very much alive. He couldn't remember a morning he'd greeted with such pleasure and enthusiasm. Having the object of eight years of fantasies warm and pliant in his arms had an incredible affect on his libido.

"Hopefully, I'm seducing you into having your wicked way with me." Jack bit down softly on the pulse point in Sam's neck. "Is it working?"

Sam's every nerve ending seemed to be running frantic signals to each erogenous zone in her body. No one had ever aroused her to respond to the slightest whisper of a touch. Areas of her body she'd never before considered particularly sensitive sang for Jack's lightest touch. The sensations were almost overwhelming in their intensity and each time she thought she could take no more without breaking into a thousand pieces, she would soar higher. She hadn't yet found the threshold and hoped fervently she wouldn't reach it any time soon.

But much as she enjoyed receiving his tender ministrations, her desire to explore Jack's body was an irresistible pull. That he wanted her to take control was an incredibly erotic thought. She rolled over, pushing Jack into the mattress. "Oh yes, it's working."

Jack closed his eyes and sank deep into the arousal coursing through him. He lay back, allowing Sam full access to every aching inch of his body. Jack had never before experienced such intensity of physical desire and emotional security evoked by Sam's touch and presence. Sam had been on the mark when she'd said the rightness of their relationship sang like a true note. He felt it deep in his body and it rang in his soul. If she were his, he was hers and here, in the soft morning light, they were one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Much later, loud grumbles from empty stomachs drew them from the warm nest of twined limbs and blankets. They moved around the kitchen, Jack cooking and Sam assisting, with the smooth ease earned through long years together in the field. Though here, in this time, they brushed gently against each other in passing. Pausing here and there for a caress, a kiss or a soft murmured endearment.

Jack had his back to Sam as he kept watch on the browning pancakes. Sam turned to him on her way to the frig for milk and juice, but stopped, her mouth suddenly dry as her eyes scanned the broad expanse of his back and shoulders, her gaze drifted down to take in his well shaped butt and long, long muscular legs. He was drop dead gorgeous and Sam's mind was chorusing a happy little cheer of _he's mine, he's mine, he's mine!_

Jack turned and caught her in mid-perusal. "Do I pass muster?"

A flush swept up Sam's neck as she startled, her eyes darting to his. She choked, "Yes, sir" and the flush deepened, flaming to her hairline. _Crap_! She'd called him Sir. _Of all the times . . ._ "Sorry . . . Jack. I . . ." Sam suddenly bowed her head and mumbled "Sorry" again.

Jack reached for her and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. Amusement crinkled around his eyes. "Hey, it's okay. The whole name thing is going to take a while and I don't think I'll ever be able to give up calling you 'Carter'." Jack's smile grew. "And I kinda liked the 'Carter checkin' me out look.' It was really . . . hot."

Sam's embarrassment eased. "Good, cause I think I'm probably going to screw up and call you 'Sir' at some pretty inappropriate moments."

Jack's look turned feral, "Really? Cause that could be pretty hot too."

Sam shot him a look and punched him in the arm, trying hard not to giggle. "You, are a dirty old General, O'Neill."

Jack clasped his heart. "Aww, Carter that was a low blow. Dirty? God yes! But old? I prefer . . . experienced."

Sam smacked his backside and laughed outright. "Better keep an eye on those pancakes, O'Neill, we need to keep up your strength." Sam was surprised and delighted. She'd never before imagined Jack as a playful lover. She knew he hid much behind sarcasm and over the years she'd had glimpses of the care and tenderness he held for those he loved. She'd been on the receiving end of that care on numerous occasions, but this lighthearted teasing and flirting was new and utterly touching.

Jack was amazed at how relaxed and comfortable he felt. The feeling was surreal, like they were in one of those Alternate Realities – one where ARHim could talk and flirt with ARSam.

Jack found himself watching Sam closely as she recalled one of the happy moments of her childhood, before her mom died and she and Jacob had become distant. Sam was smiling and laughing, almost to herself, as she related the tale of fixing her father's CO's car. Jacob had packed up his 12 year old daughter and drove to rescue his CO from the side of the road. Pre-teen Sam had marched in demanding wrenches and tools like a little drill sergeant as she operated on the man's high-performance sports car. Jacob's CO had been dumbfounded and Jacob had been smug, "Yep, she's smarter than either of us and she's only 12!"

Sam's smile faded as she remembered her father. Jack reached out and squeezed her hand in silent support. "He was so proud of me. Even after mom died and we slipped away from each other, I knew he was proud of me and then, since he blended with Selmak . . ." Sam choked a sob that escaped her tight hold and Jack tugged her into his arms. "I miss him so much." Sam's whispered confession drew out all Jack's protective instincts. He wanted to wrap her in comfort and guard her against the pain of Jacob's passing. "He wasn't supposed to die! He was supposed to outlive us all!" Sam's pain was edged with anger. She reached up and dashed away the tears that had begun to gather, drew a deep, shaky breath and began to draw away from Jack. "I'm sorry. It's stupid, I know I-"

Jack blocked Sam's departure and pulled her more securely to him. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said. His voice soft and soothing. "It's okay to be angry."

Sam snorted, "Psychology 101, Sir?" She was reaching for levity, but was failing and Jack's eyes remained serious.

"No . . . just . . . experience. Don't let the anger take control, Sam. It'll eat you alive, if you do."

Sam's curiosity trumped her caution, "Charlie?"

Jack's eyes darkened with unspeakable sadness. After a long moment he responded, "Yeah. Only I was never angry with him." Jack was silent for a long time. It was suddenly very important to him that Sam understand he was damaged goods. "I'll never forgive myself, Sam. I can't. It was my fault Charlie died."

Sam knew instinctively that this moment was critical. In a way, their future rested on this. Slowly, she raised her palm to Jack's cheek, her own grief forgotten. "But you learned to live with it. You were able to box it up for safekeeping and still care for those you love. Jack, I love you and the you I love is the sum of your experiences. What you see as black marks against your soul, I see as reasons to love you even more." Sam stroked Jack's scarred eyebrow and cheek with gentile fingers. "I have spent years loving you and falling in love with you over and over again and the times that made me love you most were the ones where you battled the darkness and won. There are so many reasons for you to be a cold, cruel, mean son-of-a-bitch, but you're not. You hide behind sarcasm and feigned indifference, but I know better. I've always known better."

Jack's heart was hammering. "Are you sure, Sam. I don't want you to wake up one day and regret this. Regret us."

"I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Sam's quiet assurance washed through Jack and he drew her fiercely to him. "I love you. God, I love you." After long moments, Jack eased his tight hold and his breathing slowed. As he regained control of his wayward emotions, his thoughts raced. He loved this woman with a dept of emotion he had only ever experienced for Charlie. Jack had loved Sara, but never with this degree of sharing. Sara had tried, but she had never been able to reach to the corners and hidden spaces of Jack's soul. Places Sam touched without apparent effort. And what surprised Jack most was that he didn't feel the need to protect himself from Sam. He was able to lay himself open without fear she would leave him in shreds.

The relief he felt surprised him. He'd gone his whole life without and now, with Sam, he felt the doors to his soul were flung wide for her. The sensation was exhilarating and terrifying and he needed to back away from it. He needed time to examine it privately. Jack pulled back and attempted a twisted little smile. "Feel like a walk? It's a beautiful day out."

Sam knew Jack was making a mental retreat, but she let him go. Everything was new and they both needed time to absorb and reflect on the feelings they were evoking in each other. They were two people who had spent the vast majority of their adult lives in emotional solitude. It was best to allow these new shared selves to unfold slowly. Rushing now would only result in errors too costly to pay.

Sam unleashed the full megawatt Carter smile. "Yeah. I want a guided tour of your Paradise, O'Neill."

As they dressed and prepared to spend most of the day outside, Jack reflected how well she knew him. She didn't push, but he found himself opening to her without conscious effort and even though he'd shared more and explored more emotions in the last two days than he'd done in the last eight years, he felt relaxed and easy. Jack knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sam and he knew he wanted to ask her to marry him. He just needed to find the right time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The day was clear, if a bit chilly. Jack and Sam set off down a path that lead deep into the woods surrounding Jack's lake. Both slipped without conscious thought into the rhythms of long years together in the field. When the trail narrowed and would accommodate passage only single file, Sam would take point, as Jack fell back on her six. But their growing relationship was melding into the old, established forms - when the trail was wide enough to walk side by side, they would reach out to clasp hands, walking close enough to brush shoulders, bump hips, both enjoying the tactile comfort, as they made unhurried passage along the trail.

They spoke little, both content to absorb the beauty surrounding them. Tall pine and bushy spruce and fir, thick with resin, left a sharp tang in the air and shed needles soft under foot. Cedar, oak, maple, elm and ash were beginning to show off their glorious fall colors. Here and there splashes of red and yellow bright advertisements of the encroaching winter.

Squirrels scampered and chattered noisily as they ran furious errands to stockpile food. An occasional hawk would scream a loud, lonely cry of the hunt.

Sam was entranced. The land held such beauty. Untouched and wild, it called to her spirit and settled its peace softly over her as they walked.

"I understand."

Jack glanced at her, curious. "Understand what?"

Sam paused and looked up at him. "Why you come here. Why you love this place so much. It's unspeakably beautiful. There's such a sense of peace."

Jack squeezed her hand in acknowledgment, but didn't answer immediately. He felt relieved that she understood.

After a time Jack smiled softly and spoke. "When I come here, I can almost forget the world outside exists. Other than Teal'c and now Daniel and you, I've never brought anyone here."

"I wish I had come before, had been able to come before. I always wanted to say yes, Jack. I used to dread hearing you ask, because I knew I had to say no, but I was also afraid you'd stop asking."

Jack looked deep into Sam's eyes. He felt like she was reaching into his soul, stroking a loving balm over the jagged edges, soothing the rough and torn pieces of his spirit. "Sam, this has always been my place. The one place I could come and be me, just me, but now, I can't imagine this place without you. I think I always knew that if I was ever able to get you here, I would never want to leave . . . and I don't. I don't want to leave." Jack paused and jutted his chin in a sharp denial of reality. "I know we have to go back. I have to go to Washington. We're going to be separated, but here . . . this will always be our place, now. In my heart, it will always be ours."

Sam gazed at him, love a clear banner written in her eyes. Jack continued to surprise her at every turn. Eight years working with him and she'd never even suspected these facets of the passion contained behind the mask he wore.

"I love you. I don't know how yet, Jack, but we'll manage. We have to. We finally have each other. We're finally allowed to be together. My heart's true place is here with you and no matter where we are, my heart will always be with you." Sam reached up and pressed her lips to his. Her breath warming his chilled mouth.

Jack kissed her back, opening his mouth and parting her lips gently with his tongue, slipping soft, wet caresses of teeth and gum before pulling away to bury his head in her neck and crush her in a warm hug.

"Will you marry me?" The words slipped out involuntarily. Jack's guard was down. All his barriers lowered in this time out of place. He almost panicked as he heard himself whisper the words in Sam's ear. Was that really him? Had he really just asked Sam Carter to marry him?

Jack might have panicked if he'd had time to contemplate, but her answer came fast on a sharp, quick indrawn breath, "Yes."

Jack brought his head round and slid his hands up to gently hold Sam's cheeks, his thumbs stroked over her lips. "Yes?"

She nodded. Tears were in her eyes. "Yes."

No two week waiting period. He could see the surety in her eyes. The look she'd always given him in the field when she acknowledge his orders and he knew beyond doubt that she had his back.

Jack clutched her tightly to him and swung her off her feet in dizzying circles. She'd said YES! As he swung her round, Jack's pocket chirped and chirped again. Damn! His blasted cell phone was ringing and of ALL the times! He put Sam down, reached into his pocket for the offending little piece of technology, flipped it open and barked, "WHAT!"

"Ahhh. Hi, Jack. Is everything okay?" Daniel's disembodied voice rang in his ear. Jack groaned. Leave it to Space Monkey to pick the worst of times to interrupt.

"Fine, Daniel, why do you ask?"

"Teal'c and I just called to see how you two were getting along . . . wondered if you needed anything . . ." Daniel trailed off. He was getting the clear impression that he'd interrupted.

"We're fine, Daniel. How's the sightseeing?" Jack was giving nothing away. He was so not going to tell Danny-Boy a bloody, freaking thing. The man deserved it for the interruption.

Sam knew what he was doing and started giggling. Jack covered the receiver and glared at her. "No giggling, Colonel."

Sam tried, but stifling the giggle lead to a loud snort, that gave way to a laugh. Daniel had interrupted Jack's proposal. Jack's Proposal! Daniel had a long standing habit of bad timing, but this had to be a record.

"We're doing just fine, Daniel. We'd be doing even better this moment if I weren't talking to you!" Hah! Let Daniel chew on that for a while.

Sam had to sit down. She was laughing so hard her knees had given way. It was all just incredibly surreal. Jack had proposed, she'd said yes and Daniel had picked that precise moment to call and check up on them. Sam hung her head between her knees and gasped for air. Jack continued to glare at her as she heaved.

"Ahhh, Jack. Is that Sam? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Daniel." Jack was grumping now. This was so not going how he'd imagined. He'd imagined proposing to Sam so many times and never once in all those imaginings had he been on the phone with Daniel, while Sam was practically prostrate with laughter.

"Ahhh, alright. If things are going well there, Teal'c and I figured we'd take in a couple more days and see you at the end of the week, okay?"

Jack sighed, "Yeah, Daniel, that sounds good." Jack looked at his watch. "Today's Wednesday, how 'bout we see you back on Saturday? We can spend Sunday together and then head back on Monday."

Daniel paused and thought _things must be going well, or Jack wouldn't ask for the extra days alone with Sam._ "Okay, Jack, if you're sure you're alright."

Jack relented. He knew if he didn't give Daniel a bone, the man would continue to call. "I'm sure, Daniel. Besides, she said yes. And don't call again, unless it's an emergency!" With that, Jack snapped his cell phone shut and turned it off. Oh, yes, revenge was sweet. Daniel would have to spin on that for the next few days!

Jack looked down at Sam, who had finally managed to contain her laughter into deep, shuddering breaths. She looked up and a grin spread wide across her face and she began to giggle again uncontrollably, gasping around her words. "Oh, god. I'm sorry. It's just so Daniel!"

Tears were streaming from Sam's eyes and she was grinning like a maniac. Jack had never seen her so overcome with maniacal laughter and it made him smile. God, she was beautiful and she'd said YES! Jack grinned back at her, finding the humor. Yep, leave it to good old Danny-Boy. Jack reached down and grasped her wrist, pulling her to her feet and again into his arms.

"You said yes, right?"

Sam suddenly sobered and breathed a low "Yes," before she captured his lips to seal the promise.

Jack sighed and twirled her once more before stepping back. "C'mon, let's go back. We can have a late lunch. I can show you the rest tomorrow. Besides, I can't guarantee my behavior if we stay out here." Jack's gaze turned heated. He wanted her, badly, but he wanted to take his time and a quickie in the woods was not his idea of a good way to celebrate her saying yes.

Sam smiled, lowered her lashes and licked her lips as desire washed through her. She grabbed his hand. "Lead on, flyboy!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Huh." Daniel closed his cell phone and stared at it blankly for a few seconds.

"Is there a problem, DanielJackson?" Teal'c had tried his best to discourage Daniel from calling O'Neill and Colonel Carter. He felt the two should be left in peace to sort out what had been ignored for far too long.

"No, no. Not really . . . it's just strange. Jack said 'Sam said yes' and then he told me not to call back and hung up on me." Daniel's tone was almost plaintive as he looked at his phone. Suddenly his head snapped up and he turned sharply toward Teal'c, almost bumping into him.

Teal'c reached out and steadied his friend, eyebrow raised in silent question as he took in the expression on Daniel's face. Daniel was at the beginning of what O'Neill referred to as "Daniel on a tear." All Teal'c really needed to do was get out of his friend's way and listen patiently. Daniel would spill the answer and more.

Daniel waived his phone in a frantic gesture. He was really building up steam. "She said yes! Jack said, 'She said yes.' Don't you see?" Teal'c didn't alter his expression. He waited for it. "Don't you see! Sam said yes! Jack must have asked her to marry him!" Daniel paused, suddenly horrified. "Crap. I must have called right when he was asking her. Crap. Jack's gonna kill me."

Dismay at the possibility of interrupting the long awaited proposal was displaced by Daniel's ever growing excitement. He reached over and slapped Teal'c on the back, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Jack finally did it, Teal'c. He finally got his head out of the sand and proposed to Sam! 'Bout damn time, too. I was beginning to wonder if the two of them would ever get it together. It's only been staring them in the face for the past 8 years! I gotta call General Hammond, he's gonna want to know about this."

Daniel flipped open his phone, ready to make the call, but Teal'c stayed his hand. "Do you think that is wise, DanielJackson? You do not know for sure that O'Neill has proposed to Colonel Carter."

Daniel gazed, dumbfounded, at Teal'c. "Oh, c'mon Teal'c. What else could it be? 'She said yes.' What else could that be? Jack only said it because he knew it would drive me nuts. It has to mean he proposed and she accepted."

"If O'Neill has proposed, I do not think he would appreciate you calling to inform General Hammond of such a personal event."

Daniel shrugged. "That's why we're not going to tell him! Listen, General Hammond called me before we came up here and told me to keep him informed of anything that happened while we're up here. He's got some serious money in the pool and he wants inside information. Besides, he said he'd cut me – " Teal'c raised an eyebrow in question, "us" Daniel amended, " . . . he said he'd cut us in, if we gave him the heads up."

Teal'c removed his hand from Daniel's arm in concession, but said, "I still do not approve of this." Inwardly, he sighed, nothing on this earth was going to stop Daniel and he knew it.

"S'Okay, Teal'c, Jack'll never know." Daniel flipped open his phone and hit the speed dial for General Hammond. "General Hammond, please. It's Daniel Jackson. Project Bluebird."

Daniel waited a few minutes, absently walking in circles as he waited for the General. "_This better be good, Dr. Jackson. I have the Joint Chief's waiting."_

"General, Teal'c and I left them at the cabin alone for a few days. I just called to check on them and Jack told me 'She said yes' before he told me not to call him back and then hung up on me. General, that's gotta mean he proposed. Jack proposed and Sam said yes." Excitement was bubbling through Daniel.

"_They're at the cabin alone?_ _That's good news, Son. But, are you sure he proposed and she accepted?_"

Daniel's smile dimmed just a bit. "Well, no, but that's what it's gotta be General. What else could he have meant?" Daniel rolled it around in his head again, looking at the angles. Could Jack have meant something different? Nope, nothing. "No, General, I'm positive. He had to have meant he proposed and Sam accepted. I'd stake my life on it."

"_That's not much, Doctor, since you always come back from the dead. We're talking money here, Son. A lot of money. You'd better be right. Keep me informed of any other developments."_

The line went dead and Daniel again stared at his phone. "Crap. I hope I'm right."

Teal'c nodded gravely, "Indeed," but continued to stare at Daniel.

"What?"

"Project Bluebird?"

"Yeah, well that was General Hammond's idea. I can't exactly call and tell his assistant it's about Jack and Sam, can I?"

Teal'c kept his eyebrow raised. Daniel caught on, "Oh, Bluebird, like Bluebird of Happiness. It's their chance to be happy, so General Hammond thought it was appropriate."

Teal'c dropped his eyebrow and nodded, "Indeed."

General Hammond hung up the phone from Dr. Jackson and immediately dialed the SGC. "Sergeant Harriman please. It's General Hammond."

Walter picked up, "Harriman."

"Walter, put me down for another thousand and put Dr. Jackson and Teal'c in for five hundred each. They'll both pay in when they get back."

"Yes, Sir. Sir? Is this insider information? Are you aware of new developments?"

"Walter, I'm not at liberty to discuss any potential developments. You may put yourself down for any additional amount you would like, but you are not to speculate with anyone. Is that clear?"

Walter sighed. Sometimes it was a real bitch being in charge of the pool. "Yes, sir. Crystal."

"Good. I'll see you in a few weeks during the routine tour."

Walter hung up and pondered the call for a few moments. General Hammond must be on to something if he was laying down an additional Grand. The man had to have inside information. Besides, they were up a the cabin. Walter smiled to himself, hoping General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were getting their act together. Oh, yes, he'd be upping his own bet – quietly for now.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. For some reason, this chapter was difficult to write. I had difficulty hearing it. I hope I managed to do it justice.

* * *

Chapter 16

Sam felt like she could slip the bonds of gravity. Light and airy, her feet seemed hardly to touch the ground. While her heart seem to flutter, held firm by the confines of her body, her soul was soaring, pitching and rolling, spinning and looping with joy. She giggled, unable to contain her happiness, and grabbed Jack's hand, urging him into a sprint the final few yards to the cabin.

Jack allowed Sam to pull him along. He was feeling a bit delirious himself. Delight and relief vying for top spots in the Mood-O'-Meter. Eight years of longing, the last mixed with quiet despair, were finally over. They were together and better still, she had said yes to his proposal. He hadn't meant to propose with such a complete lack of planning and finesse, but Sam didn't seem to mind and she'd said yes, after all.

Sam slowed to a stop at the porch leading to the cabin. She was panting lightly and a mile-wide grin was plastered to her face. Delight danced in her eyes as she swung Jack around and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Startled and a bit off balance, Jack gripped Sam's shoulders and pulled back. His eyes were dark and sparkling, a matching grin lit his face. "Just so we're clear about this, you said yes, right?"

"Yasureyoubettcha!" Sam flushed and giggled. She felt euphoric with a deep and boundless joy. Sam gazed steadily into Jack's eyes; her grin began to melt as her eyes became smoky and serious. "Yes, Jack." Sam reached up and caressed Jack's jaw, before she drew him down to meet her lips. "Always."

"Cool." Jack still couldn't believe his luck, but knew better than to question it further. He held his life and happiness in his arms and he wasn't ever letting go. Jack kissed her again and on impulse, swung Sam into a dip. She clutched his shoulders to secure herself and kissed him back with all the fervor she'd displayed when he'd done this in the time loop. When the kiss ended and he righted them, they were both breathless, joy and euphoria swiftly transformed into desire. Jack reached down and scooped Sam into his arms and headed into the cabin.

Jack was very glad Daniel and Teal'c had done them both the considerable favor of making themselves scarce and briefly weighed their consideration against Daniel's untimely phone call, as he contemplated letting his friend off the hook for interrupting his proposal. It was a brief contemplation before Jack snorted, the idea of tormenting Daniel was just too good to pass up, the fodder rich for the picking.

Sam looked at him with doggie-head-tilt question and Jack laughed as he carried her to the bedroom. "I am so all over Daniel like white on rice for his bad timing."

Sam sighed. She'd lived through eight years of his and Daniel's friendly and sometimes not-so-friendly ribbing. But this time, she felt compelled to defend Daniel. "They did leave us alone. You've gotta give him that."

"Ah, but I don't Carter. I don't. I know T would have told him not to call. He's always had my back, but I'm not letting SpaceMonkey off on this one. It's just too good to pass up. I can dine on this for months! He interrupted my proposal!" Jack tried for dignified ire, but the smirk was killing the image.

Sam rolled her eyes and tried one last time. "But he didn't know you were proposing. You didn't even know you were going to propose, did you?"

Jack's smirk slipped a fraction before he shrugged as he placed her on the bed. "So? His timing still couldn't have been any worse. I am so hanging him out on this one." Jack kissed her and grinned, "and nothing you say is going to change my mind, so give it up Carter!" Jack kissed her again before dragging his lips along her jaw, stroking down her neck to lick and bite lightly at her pulse point.

Sam groaned, "Giving up, Sir." She was putty in his hands, she thought. The Man could have told her he was planning to shave his head and become at Tok'ra host and she wouldn't have cared, as long as he kept up his sweet assault of her body.

"Brain turning to mush, Carter?" Jack smirked again. He loved the way Sam lost her ability for rational thought when he touched and stroked certain spots. It made her seem so much more attainable, that he could make her big brain run to incoherent babble. And he was taking great pleasure in discovering the location of each patch of flesh. He'd found the one at her pulse point the first time they'd made love, but had since discovered the nape of her neck, the inside her elbow and the base of her spine. He was determined to find every last one, especially the ones she didn't even know about.

"Yes, Sir. Mush." Sam moaned. The Man was good. She'd never have made eight years if she'd known he could make her feel this unbelievably good. Nothing in her experience had prepared her for Jack O'Neill. He was a passionate, caring and considerate lover. He was also adventurous and innovative. A magician with his hands, lips, tongue and body and he played her like a musician plays a fine instrument.

Jack took his time worshiping Sam's body. He celebrated her beauty and her lithe, lush form. Jack had considered himself to be a passable lover. He was considerate and caring, but no woman had ever called from him the depth of passion and desire to explore as Sam. It was as if the two of them were created for each other. Jack felt as if he'd never fully functioned until he'd made love to Sam. She was truly his soul's mate. Together they were more than the sum of their parts. Here in her arms, nothing else mattered. Not his age, their ranks or his past. In her arms there was only the present and their potential future.

Hours later, they lay spent and replete, dozing lightly as the sun began to fade. Jack woke first and pulled Sam closer to his chest, snuggling her deep into his embrace. Sam stirred and smiled her contentment.

"Jack, would you mind if we were married here?"

Jack glanced down at her, "here?"

Sam nodded her head against his chest and looked up at him. "Here. I can't think of any place more beautiful than here and I don't want a big wedding, Jack. If it's alright with you, I'd just like to have the guys, Cassie and General Hammond. I want my family there, but I don't want anything bigger, unless you do?"

Jack shifted so he could look at her. "I'm fine with a small wedding, Sam, but this is your first time. Are you sure you don't want anything bigger?" Jack refrained from mentioning that she and Pete, well, really Pete, had planned a much larger affair.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I could have had that, Jack, but it's not what I really wanted. Marrying you is all that matters and for that all I need is you and our family. I don't want anything else. Are you okay with having the wedding here?"

Jack nodded. "You're right, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather say our vows. This place means so much to me and now . . . I can't think of a better place." Jack pulled Sam into a fierce hug. It meant the world to him that she loved his cabin as much as he did. That she wanted to be married here brought him a deep sense of completion. This would be their cabin now.

"Do you think we can get General Hammond to perform the ceremony? Ship captains still have the authority, but do you think we can get the General to do it?"

"I thought you would want George to give you away."

"No, I'd like to ask Teal'c to do that. I assume you're going to ask Daniel to stand with you and I'd like Cassie to stand with me. That sort of leaves Teal'c out of it unless I ask him to escort me and you know he's set himself up as my protector over the years. It seems fitting."

Jack nodded agreement. He knew Teal'c felt it his duty to safeguard all of them, but Carter most of all. He knew the big Jaffa would be honored to escort Sam and it seemed the most fitting of roles.

"I'm sure if we have to, we can get George presidential authority to perform the wedding. You know we'll have to invite the President, don't you? I doubt he'll come, but he has a lot to do with our being allowed to be together. We can't ignore sending him an invite."

Sam laughed. "You're kidding, right? Invite the President of the United States?" Sam saw Jack was serious. "You're not kidding, are you? He won't really come, will he?"

Jack grinned. After all the years she'd dealt with those in supreme authority, both alien and domestic, and Sam still got nervous at mention of the President. "Like I said, I doubt it, but we'll have to invite him."

Sam blew a sigh of relief. "I hope not. I'd be too nervous to say my vows."

"Ah-ah! We can't have that. Small wedding it is. George to officiate, Teal'c to escort you and Daniel and Cassie as attendants. Sounds perfect to me. When ya wanna do it?"

"As soon as we can arrange it. I don't want to wait anymore, Jack. We've waited eight years and you're moving to Washington. Do you think we can make it happen within the month?"

Jack was surprised, but heartened to hear she wanted to be married before he moved to DC. "Whatever it takes, Sam. We'll make it happen, if I have to get Walter to coordinate everything. Now lets get some dinner."

With the preliminary plans for marriage completed, the two scooted out of bed and made their way to the kitchen for a light meal before settling in to watch a movie. Life was good and only getting better.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sam came awake with a rush and the sudden, certain knowledge that something was wrong. She lay still, questing outward with her senses. The cabin was quiet. Moonlight streamed through the window, lighting softly on the bed and casting the room in an ethereal glow. Outside, trees swayed gently in the light fall breeze, casting long, moving shadows in the deep night. Sam lay on her side, her back pressed against Jack's, who was also lying on his side. Sam was momentarily puzzled. Her mind screamed that something was wrong, but her waking senses were reporting "All Clear." Sam continued to lie still as sleep faded and her body responded to ingrained training for instant action.

A whimper broke the silence and Sam felt Jack shiver behind her. As she turned to face him, a low growl escaped Jack's throat and he curled tighter into himself. Sam could see sweat beading down the long column of his spine and heard his breath quicken to short pants. Jack was in the grip of a nightmare. Sam paused, momentarily. Ever since Antarctica, Sam had known Jack had nightmares. He slept too lightly when they were in the field to be bothered by the intrusion, but over the years, she had come to recognize the subtle clues that he'd spent a restless night battling the many demons that haunted him: the bags under his eyes that didn't disappear with a strong cup of coffee; the hunted look he would sometimes get when he thought no one was watching; the false cheer in his voice if she or Daniel asked after him.

The months following his capture by Ba'al had been the worst. Sam had longed to hold him and comfort him as he grappled with the memories of Kanan's dominance and Ba'al's torture. Their ranks and roles had forced her to silence, but now, as Jack whimpered and began rocking, Sam reached out and placed her hand softly on his shoulder, edging her body behind his. Jack was soaked with sweat, but Sam didn't care. She curled around him, sheltering him with her body as she stroked his damp hair and murmured endearments, urging him gently from the grip of terror.

Jack swam sluggishly to the surface, struggling to break free from the grip of remembered pain, fear and loathing. His time in Iraq blending in horrific harmony with the image of Ba'al and his web of torture. Jack woke with a gasp, sweat soaked and shivering, to the warm feel of Sam's protection and soothing comfort. Never before had he woken from a nightmare with such a sense of relief and peace. Always before, he had struggled, chilled to the bone and gasping, as he waited for the horror to recede and release him.

With Sam at his back, warming his chilled body, and stroking his hair, the demons fled before her succor. Relief washed through Jack; gratitude and love for Sam hard on its heals. Jack turned on his back and gathered Sam tightly to his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and continued to stroke his chest, offering comfort and solace. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for long moments, bathed in the bright moonlight.

Finally, Jack felt he could squeeze words passed the tight lump in his throat. "Thank you." His whisper barely stirred the air.

Sam stilled her hand and looked up into his eyes. She reached up and brushed a bead of sweat off Jack's brow, stroked his cheek and brushed softly along his jaw, compassion and love bright in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack shook his head. He never talked about his nightmares. Not with anyone.

"I have them too. I still dream of being hunted by the Super Soldier." Sam whispered.

"I can't talk about them. If I talk about them, they'll become real again." Jack held Sam tightly to his chest. His heart thumped heavily in her ear. "Just hold me, okay?"

Sam nodded and reached across his chest, snuggling deeply into his arms and Jack began to relax. He was grateful Sam hadn't tried to push him to talk. He'd told her the truth. He couldn't talk about the nightmares. He'd never been able to talk about the nightmares. It was one of the things that had driven a wedge between him and Sara, when he'd come back from Iraq. Sara had begged Jack to talk about what had happened to him and she had felt rejected when he told her he could not. Her feelings of rejection had prevented her from being able to offer comfort for his nightmares. She had needed to know and he had been unable to tell her.

Sam's quiet acceptance released tension Jack hadn't known he carried. A silent tear escaped and slid into his pillow and Jack drew a quivering breath. He hadn't known how much he had dreaded Sam's reaction to his nightmares. That she could accept his inability to talk about them and still offer him the comfort and security he had felt in her arms was and incredible relief. She was a soldier and she understood.

"I love you." It was the best he could offer to convey the feelings that swelled and swirled within his chest. Relief, gratitude, love, caring, tenderness. "I love you." He whispered again.

Sam looked at him and again brushed his brow. "I love you too, Jack. Sleep. I'll always be here for you." With that Sam gave him one last hug before she slipped into the soft arms of sleep. Jack lay awake for some time, holding Sam and contemplating his unbelievable good fortune before he too passed into dreamless slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam woke as dawn broke softly in the room. Jack slept peacefully on his back, all remnants of his nightmare erased. Sam loved watching him sleep. She could stare openly at the beautiful lines and planes of his face. The deep vertical ridge in his brow; the long, lush eyelashes; his thin lips, slightly parted; his silver brown hair mussed and sticking out at mad angles. Sam smiled, he was so handsome, and finally, finally hers. His inability to talk about his nightmares didn't worry her. They had all developed their own ways of handling the aftermath and side effects of the jobs they'd chosen. He wasn't hiding secrets. He was just coping the way he knew best. It was enough for Sam that Jack welcomed the intimacy of the physical comfort she offered.

Jack opened his eyes and caught her staring at him. A blush climbed up Sam's throat and stained her cheeks, but she refused to look away. "Morning Handsome."

"Handsome?"

"You'd better believe it, Flyboy."

Jack groaned. He hated that expression, but it seemed somehow less juvenile when Sam said it - more sexy, and he could definitely do sexy first thing in the morning with Sam Carter.

However, his body wasn't going to cooperate until he settled a bit of morning business. Jack pushed up to sit on the side of the bed and moved toward the open bathroom door. Sam leaned back into the pillows and watched him walk away, bare assed and buck naked. Yep, the Man had a fine back end. Taught, fuzzy cheeks in lovely proportion to his lean hips and long, long legs. She had never suspected she'd become fixated on a man's rear, er, ass-ets, as it were, but then most of the feelings she had for Jack ran to new and unexpected territory.

Sam briefly considered waiting for him, but changed her mind - her body was clamoring for her to fulfill her own morning rituals. She slipped off the bed and into the bathroom after Jack.

He was standing at the sink, toothbrush running quick strokes over his teeth. He didn't have a problem kissing Sam with morning breath, but figured as long as he was there, he might as well get minty-fresh.

Sam took care of her own business with a shy glance at Jack. She'd spent years in the field with him, so it wasn't like they'd never been around each other in tight quarters, but it was the first time they were sharing a bathroom as lovers, naked as they day they were born - not just "Patroling the Perimeter" while one of them ducked behind a convenient tree. Sam found the sharing intimate and more comfortable than she would have anticipated.

When she was done, she bumped his hip with her own, reaching out to wash her hands before she picked up her own toothbrush. Jack stopped her from reaching for the toothpaste. He had a devilish look in his eyes as he took off the cap, squeezed a generous amount on to his tongue and leaned down to kiss her. Sam had never cared much for the taste of toothpaste, but as Jack's tongue swept into her mouth, stroked along her teeth and twirled with her own, she reflected that it might have been because she'd never tasted toothpaste in quite this way. It was intoxicating. After a few moments, they broke apart, both flushed. Sam jammed her toothbrush in her mouth and quickly finished brushed her teeth before she turned to spit and rinse. Oh, yeah, she was definitely going to enjoy learning to share a bathroom with him!

* * *

Siler was grumbling to himself as he ran one of Colonel Carter's gate diagnostic programs. He was convinced Harriman had messed with the dialing program, but he couldn't prove it and Walter was playing dumb to his pointed questions. If he couldn't fix the glitch soon, he'd have to call Colonel Carter on vacation and that was a prospect he didn't relish. The woman brought new meaning to Workaholic and he didn't want to be the one responsible for interrupting her down time - especially since she was with the General, and if the General found out he crashed her time away . . . well, the thought just didn't bear thinking. Siler was quite sure O'Neill would find covert and pointed tortures for him, suitable to the 7th Level of Hell. Everyone on base knew "The Situation" and knew they were at the General's cabin, fishing. The rest of SG-1 was with them, but still, the betting Pool was seeing activity like never before. 

"Crap." The current diagnostic just wasn't getting it done. The glitch was minor and the Gate still worked, but Siler couldn't allow the discrepancy to wait until the Colonel came back. If the shit hit the fan while she was gone, he'd be in the hot seat. "Double crap." Walter was evading all inquiries, but Siler was convinced the man was responsible. He leaned out from under the dialing console, careful of his head. It wouldn't do to get hurt now. "Walter, are you sure you didn't mess with it?" he yelled.

"No, I didn't mess with it." Walter was right at his shoulder, just behind Siler and Siler jumped, not expecting him to be so close, and slammed his head into a chair. "Why don't you call Colonel Carter and ask her what you should do."

Siler rubbed his head. He was sure Harriman had set him up so he would have to call Colonel Carter. He wasn't sure why, and when he found out, he'd get the man back for it in spades, but for now there was nothing for it - he was going to have to call her and beg her assistance. Siler had no doubt she'd be able to walk him through the solution over the phone - the woman was just that amazing - but he still hated to do it.

"Alright, I'll call her, but if General O'Neill has plans to torture me because of this, I'm telling him it's your fault."

* * *

Jack was doing unspeakably sensual things with his lips to Sam's fingers and the palm of her hand when a ring issued from the pile of rumpled cloths next to the bed. Sam groaned, both from Jack's ministrations and the interruption to them. The ringtone was one she'd programed specifically for Siler's number. She knew he was having a problem with the Gate, but just at that moment, she was having a hard time caring. 

The ringing continued and Jack growled at the interruption. Lifting his lips to her ear, he bit gently on the outer shell before asking, "Anyone you know?" He then licked and and softly suckled the lob.

Sam was trying to pull together her scattered thoughts. Siler. She had to help Siler. "It's Siler . . . He's probably got a problem with the Gate." Sam's eyes were half closed and hazed over with desire. She struggled to open them and rolled over to grope for her forgotten jeans. She managed to find her phone and flipped it open before it went to voicemail. "What, Siler?" It wasn't her usual greeting and her voice was a bit rough.

Siler was a bit taken aback, but trooped on. It was too late to turn back now. "Ah, Colonel Carter, there's a problem with the Gate and the diagnostic program's not fixing it."

"Run it down for me, Siler." Sam knew she sounded vague and distant, but she couldn't summon enough will to focus her thoughts. Especially since Jack had licked his way from her ear to her breast and was currently swirling his tongue around her nipple. Clearly, he was not going to stop for a simple Gate diagnostic call. Sam managed to focus half her mind on Siler, as she asked questions and offered suggestions, mapping a clear solution for his problem. The other half of her mind was busy controling her breathing and quelling the urge to groan, as Jack moved down her body, pausing to lick, bite and suckle inch after inch of skin. The Man was pure, sinful evil and he had no intention of stopping. Siler and the Gate be damned. If it had been a true emergency, he'd have received a call and lacking that, nothing was going to prevent him enjoying every naked inch of Sam.

It took a good 10 minutes on the phone and more willpower than she thought possible, but Siler finally had the problem solved. The last few minutes, Sam hadn't done much more than grunt replies to his questions. She was immensely relieved when he told her the dialing program was back on track and she didn't even bother to say good-bye. She just slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room before she grabbed Jack's head, which had come to rest between her thighs. Every thought and sensation now focused completely where he was nibbling and nudging her clit with is nose. His fingers were busy caressing lazy circles around her entrance. Teasing and withdrawing as she thrust her hips for greater contact. All thought of the SGC, the Gate and Siler wiped clean from her head.

Jack lifted his head and slid up Sam's body, coming to rest between her welcoming thighs. The tip of his penis slipped through her dripping folds before pausing at her entrance. Need was clawing its way up his spine, but he held himself back, enjoying the building urgency and the look of raw desire in Sam's heavily lidded gaze. Sam pulled her knees high toward her chest, angled her hips and gripped his firm rear, driving him to sink fast and deep into her welcoming body.

Time suspended as they thrust and withdrew, bringing their bodies closer and closer to completion. Panting and gasping, they held tightly to each other, lost in the swirling, clawing grip of hunger. Jack could feel Sam's inner muscles pulling and sqeezing him with each hard stroke. He was desperate to hold off until she came and he focused his will on keeping his own release at bay.

Sam was so close. Jack was slamming into her, lodging himself at the entrance to her cervix and dragging his body across her clitoris with each thrust. He leaned down and whispered urgently, "Come Sam. Now." It was an order with which Sam was more than happy to comply. Her body exploded and her inner muscles spasmed, clenching around Jack's penis. Jack threw his head back and growled deep in his throat, burning need shot from his balls straight up his spine, before shooting back down and erupting in powerful waves of orgasm. Sam held him as he thrust heavily into her, milking him with her inner contractions before he stilled. Both rode the exquisite aftermath of perfect completion.

Jack moved to Sam's side and both groaned at the loss as he slipped out of her. Sam was dreamily caressing Jack's back, still lost in the euphoria of his lovemaking. "Will it always be like this, do you think?"

Jack grinned and couldn't resist smirking, "This mind-blowing, you mean?"

Sam smiled and allowed him his ego. "Yeah."

Jack looked up and met her eyes, suddenly serious. "I don't know. I've never felt anything like this before. Every time, I can't believe it's real. That you're real."

"I'm real, Jack and I'm yours. Now and always. Believe it." Sam leaned up and lightly brushed his lips, sealing her promise.

Jack closed his eyes, reveling in the knowledge that she was his. He grinned again and pulled back before he buried his head in her belly and blew a huge raspberry. "Last one in the shower makes breakfast!" Laughing, he dove out of bed and raced to the bathroom.

Sam grinned as she climbed more slowly from the rumpled sheets. The man was such a contradiction and she was enjoying getting to know these previously hidden dimensions. She wasn't worried about breakfast, she knew he'd never let her cook.

* * *

Siler was puzzled. The Gate was working perfectly and as he'd predicted, Colonel Carter had solved the problem in no time flat, but she'd acted very strangely on the phone. If he didn't know better . . . No, he wasn't going to follow that train of thought. Eeewwww. He was definitely not going down that path! Still, if his suspicions were correct . . . more money in the Pool was in order. He went off to find Walter. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Real life and writers block have conspired together and have prevented the characters from telling me their stories. I've been sending out telegrams, emails and mental telepathy, but nothing has gotten through, so I've been muddling on my own. I hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

Chapter 19

Cassie threw down her pencil and let out a groan of pent up frustration. She was a hairs-breath from following the pencil with her laptop when it was whisked off the table by her roommate.

"Oh no you don't. You do that again and you're paying for the next one. Isn't that what your Aunt said?" Nicole was trying to play it light, but she was worried about Cassie. The girl had been on the knife edge since her mom had died the year before, but in recent weeks, Cassie seemed to be slowly coming unraveled. Nicole had watched as the control Cassie had always exerted over her emotions gradually eroded. More and more often of late, Cassie could be found staring into space, or crying quietly. Her school work was suffering and she had begun to vent her anger and frustration on their various appliances and, in particular, her laptop, which Cassie had taken to send sailing. Cassie's Aunt Sam had fixed it twice and replaced it once already.

Cassie grunted and turned to glare at Nicole. "Your point?"

Nicole cringed inwardly. The two had been friends since high school and had become roomies in college. She and Cassie had grown as close as sisters, both drawn to each other by the loss early in life of their parents. When Cassie's adoptive mother had died the year before, a little of Nicole had died along with her, in empathy. In the time since, Nicole had watched Cass sink further and further into an almost overwhelming depression, especially in the few weeks since her Great-Uncle Jacob had died. She'd tried her best to be supportive, but nothing she did seemed to help for long. Cassie was getting worse, not better and Nicole had had enough. She wasn't going to sit by and watch any longer as her best friend spiraled downward.

Taking a deep breath and hoping her plan wouldn't backfire, Nicole responded, "Cass, you've got to get help." Nicole held up her hand to forestall the instant objection. "No, you're going to hear me out! I've watched you for the last year since your mom died. You're depressed, your unhappy and your schoolwork is starting to suffer. If you don't call your Aunt and tell her you need help, I will." Nicole came in close and took Cassie by the shoulders, "I can't watch you hurt anymore, Cass. You're my best friend. I can't lose you."

For long moments, Cassie held herself back, trying vainly to squash her emotions into the little ball of pain she'd carried since Janet's death, but it was no use. The pain had continued to grow and had finally burst the box keeping it contained. With a sob, Cassie collapsed into Nicole's arms and began to cry in earnest. After a while, she started pulling herself back together, reaching for the control she'd maintained for so long.

"I'm sorry." Cassie was embarrassed, but grateful to her friend.

"Hey, no worries. That's what friends are for, right?" Cassie nodded, but Nicole pressed, "You'll really call her, won't you? Cass, you need help. You can't do this alone anymore . . ."

Cassie sniffed and tried for a watery smile, but failed. She sighed, "Yeah. I promise. I'll call her today."

Later that day, after she had pulled herself together and Nicole had given her some privacy, Cassie pulled out her phone and made the call . . .

* * *

Sam and Jack spent the morning hiking, with Jack leading her to his favorite spots. He had spoken hesitantly at first, but then with growing ease of the times he had taken Charlie camping. Sam responded with stories of her own, of tagging along when Jacob had taken Mark camping, before their mom died. She'd been such a tom boy and had a much better time camping with her dad than Mark, who preferred his bed to sleeping on the ground. 

They'd been getting to know each other outside of work and their professional personas.

"Okay, Carter. What's your favorite color?"

"Orange. What's yours?"

"Orange? Really? Mine's yellow."

Sam narrowed her eyes and cocked her head, "Yellow? Didn't you tell Bregman your favorite color was peridot?"

Jack grinned. "Come on, you don't think I was going to tell him the truth did you?"

"You told him you thought Tibet should be free. You meant that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but _everybody_ but the Chinese believes Tibet should be free. I just wasn't going to give him any real information about myself." Jack paused, then said, "at least not until after . . ." Jack trailed off, remembering Janet's death and the final interview he'd done with Bregman. In the end, he'd developed a respect for the man. Bregman had handled Janet's death with great respect and dignity. For that, Jack could forgive the man's profession.

Sam nodded, remembering, and reached for Jack's hand. "I miss her too."

Before they could move further down the path heading back toward the cabin, Sam's cell phone broke the calm of the surrounding woods with the driving strains of 3 Doors Down. Sam almost jumped at the sound, but reached instantly to answer, knowing by the ring tone it was Cassie. The girl had developed an almost rabid fascination with the band and had played their CDs endlessly over summer break. Sam had given in and developed a liking for the band as well and had marked Cassie's calls with the ring tone of the girl's favorite song, "Here Without You." Sam reflected that the title seemed prophetic now that Janet was gone.

"Hey Cass, how ya doin?" Sam was almost bubbling. She couldn't wait to tell Cassie the news about Jack and their wedding plans. She knew the young woman would be ecstatic. Over the years, Cassie hadn't made any secret of her designs on getting the two of them together.

Cassie tried to keep the tears out of her voice and, ignoring Sam's question, pushed for an over happy "Hey Sam! How's vacation at Uncle Jack's cabin? Anything interesting happening?" but the tone rang false and Sam heard it instantly.

Sam stopped walking and frowned. "Cassie, honey, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong? Can't I just call to check up on you? You are, after all, at Uncle Jack's cabin." Cassie tried to deflect Sam's attention with a suggestive tone, but the hitch in her voice betrayed her.

Sam didn't take the bait. Instead she put on her command voice and simply repeated, "Cassie."

Cassie sighed and fresh tears came to her eyes. She never had been able to hide from Sam. Not since the day they'd huddled together under that mountain waiting to die. Still, she tried her best to emulate Jack and forced light sarcasm into her tone, "I tried to destroy my laptop again."

Sam dropped the command and cajoled softly, "Cass . . ."

"It's okay. You don't have to fix it again. Nicole saved it." Cassie barked out a bitter laugh and the tears began falling.

"Cassie, honey . . ."

Cassie took a deep breath and dropped the act. She just didn't have the energy to keep it up. "Oh, Sam, I miss her so much. I can't concentrate. I –" Cassie choked and bit back a sob. She really hadn't wanted to break down on the phone, but it was all just too much.

Nicole came up behind Cassie and laid her hand on her shoulder. She'd let Cassie believe she'd gone out, but she'd hung around to make sure Cassie called her Aunt. Now she took the phone. "Sam?"

"Nicole? Is she alright?" Sam's concern vibrated through the phone.

"No. She's not. She needs help." Nicole hesitated, but went on, "since your dad died, she's been having a really hard time. I don't know what to do, Sam."

Sam thought fast. Going to Cassie at school was out. They needed privacy and the dorms weren't suited to having visitors over the age of 24. Sam glanced at Jack, who'd been following her side of the conversation. Concern was clear in his features, but he stayed quiet, waiting.

"Sir. Would you mind if Cassie came here?" Under stress, Sam fell automatically into old forms.

Jack ignored the slip. Now wasn't the time to quibble. He went immediately into command mode. "No, of course not. Tell her to pack her bag and have Nicole get her to the airport. There'll be a ticket waiting."

Jack walked a few feet away and pulled out his own cell phone. After a moment he spoke, "Walter? It's me. I need a plane ticket for Cassandra Fraser. Soonest flight available. She's coming here." Jack held the line as Walter scrambled and made the arrangements. Walter came on a few minutes later and gave him the flight number and time. "Cassie's on the phone with Carter at the moment, but give her 10 and then call her. Ask to speak to her roommate, Nicole. Give Nicole the information." Jack paused while Walter confirmed and then, "Walter . . ." Jack let it hang while he waited for the Sergeant to catch up.

"Sir?"

"Thanks, Walter."

"You're welcome, sir. I hope everything is alright."

"It will be. I'll keep you posted. O'Neill out." Jack snapped the phone shut and turned to Sam. "Walter's got a flight for her. He's going to call and give the information to Nicole in about 10 minutes. Cassie'll be here by this evening."

Sam nodded and smiled her thanks. "Nicole? The General has Cassie on a flight here. She'll be here this evening. Sergeant Harriman is going to call and give you the flight details. Can you get her to the airport?"

Nicole was relieved. Cassie's Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack were cool and if anyone could help Cassie, it was them. "Yeah, I'll make sure she gets there. She'll be alright, won't she?"

"She will, Nicole. She just needs her family right now. Thanks for your help on this one. I don't know what she'd do without you."

Sam hung up and looked at Jack. He walked over and took her in his arms, holding her close. "She'll be alright, won't she, Jack?"

Jack sighed and tucked his head into Sam's neck. "She will be Sam, but you're right. She needs her family right now and we're all she has left. C'mon, lets get the cabin ready for another visitor. We should probably call Daniel and Teal'c and get them back here too. She's going to need all of us."

Sam held on to him for another long moment absorbing his warmth and strength. Then together they turned and made their way back to the cabin.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Carter! Sit. Now." Sam paused in her pacing to pin him with an incredulous gaze. Jack shifted in his seat and sighed and he softened his voice. "Sam, wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help. She'll be alright. I confirmed with Nicole that she got on the flight. I've checked the itinerary: the plane is on time. It should be on the ground in 10. We were early, remember?"

Sam considered for a moment and then flopped down next to him. He was right, but damn him, for a man who fidgeted through most hours of the day, his calm was almost grating. But her agitation wasn't his fault. Sam had been eagerly anticipating telling Cassie of their happy news, now she wasn't quite sure what, how or when they should disclose the change in their relationship. Sam was also wondering how to help the girl and her worry had translated into restless pacing, back and forth, in front of Jack. She supposed she couldn't blame him for wanting her to stop.

Jack looked at her and a small smile played across his lips. "C'mere." Jack held up his arm, so Sam could settle into his side. When Sam complied and rested her head on his shoulder, Jack leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be alright. Cassie will be alright. With all of us there to help her, she'll get through this. It's a rough spot in the road, Sam, but Cassie's a strong kid."

Jack was well aware, even if Sam wasn't, that more was behind Sam's anxiety that just Cassie's troubles. Sam was still dealing with Jacob's death and everything they'd been through in the past few days. The change in their relationship was a bit staggering. And wonderful as it was, eight years of longing and denial took more time to sort through than a couple of days of bliss at his cabin.

Things were moving very fast and this crisis with Cassie was a distraction. Possibly a good distraction, Jack reflected. It would give them a bit of time to step back and process the changes in the background. Not that Jack was worried. He was confident enough in both of them that even given time and space to reflect, they would only confirm what they already knew: he and Sam were meant to be together. Every other reality they'd encountered had corroborated it long before they'd been smart enough to do anything about it and now that they had, nothing and no one would come between them.

Jack gave Sam a light squeeze and kissed her head again. "Between the four of us, we'll sort this out, but Sam, I think its best if we let Cassie lead us where she needs us to go."

Sam lifted her head and gazed for a moment at Jack. The man was a wonder to her. He liked to pretend he was stupid, but if one took the time and the patience to see beyond the facade, he was amazingly astute. Of course, after all he'd been through and seen in his life, Jack had an honorary Ph.D in grief. He knew the emotion with an intimacy and depth that would have broken a lesser man. Sam knew he was right about Cassie and the approach they needed to take.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she continued to stare at him. Finally, she blinked and a small smile graced her lips. "I love you." It came out in a whisper. An intimate acknowledgement of his constant and unwavering support. Sam leaned in and brushed a brief kiss across Jack's lips before she settled again into his shoulder to wait on Cassie's plane, far more relaxed than she'd been moments before.

From their vantage point at the Auntie Anne's across the concourse, Daniel and Teal'c watched as Sam stopped her pacing, settled into O'Neill's arms and kiss him before finally relaxing.

Daniel turned to Teal'c, the huge grin plastered across his face spoke volumes. Teal'c bowed his head in silent acknowledgment as Daniel took a bite of his pretzel and a swig of coffee.

After a moment, Daniel's features resolved into a look of concern. "I hope Cassie's okay."

Teal'c lifted his head and straightened his fedora before reaching out to accept the pretzel bag Daniel handed him. "Indeed, DanielJackson. I, too, am concerned for CassandraFrasier."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight 291 is on the ground and will be arriving at gate 2C in 5 minutes. Flight 291 will be arriving at gate 2C in 5 minutes."_

Daniel glanced at Teal'c and with unvoiced agreement, they moved across the concourse toward Sam and Jack. Teal'c stopped before the couple and silently proffered the bag of pretzels to Jack, who took the bag, opened it and glanced inside. "Any cinnamon?" Teal'c raised a silent eyebrow and Jack continued, "no? I'll pass." Jack reached to hand off the bag, "Carter?"

Sam accepted the bag, murmmering, "Thank you, Sir."

Daniel cocked his head and borrowed one of Jack's expressions, "Oh, for crying out loud! Will you two just _stop_ it?"

Jack looked up. "Daniel?"

"Jack."

Sam joined the fray. "Daniel?"

"Sam."

Jack and Sam looked at each other before they turned back and together said, "Daniel?"

Daniel almost smacked himself in the head. Two of them? Jack was bad enough, but two of them? He groaned, not sure if he could take it.

"You two have obviously gotten together, do you think for my and Teal'c's sanity, you could drop the military gig, at least while were away from the mountain?"

Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back and rumbled, "Indeed."

Sam flushed crimson to her hairline. "Sorry, guys. Habit, I guess. Look, we're not going to say anything to Cassie right away. We're going to let her lead the way on how she wants us to handle all this. Okay?"

Teal'c and Daniel glanced at each other before Daniel replied, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"I mean it, Daniel. Cassie's got enough to deal with right now." Jack's tone held just a hint of warning and Daniel held up his hands.

"I got it. Not a word."

Teal'c merely bowed his head in acknowledgment as the roar of jet engines overtook the clamor of the busy terminal. Cassie's flight had arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cassie walked out of the sky link and up the steps to the concourse gate, backpack slung over her shoulder. She stepped out and to the side, pausing to look around. She spotted them instantly. The crowd waiting for other passengers fell aside before them like . . . what was the expression? Ah, yes, from the Earth Bible - Moses parting the Red Sea. The four formed an uneven V, like a flock of geese flying in formation. Jack was on point, flanked by Teal'c on his left , Sam and Daniel no his right. Everyone around them stepped aside, such was the presence that surrounded them. Cassie almost smiled. The four, individually, were formidable in their own right, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. It was a good feeling to know they were there for her, no matter what. Cassie sighed minutely and she felt a bit of the tension she'd been carrying ease as the four surrounded her and the loving comfort radiating from them seeped into her grieving soul.

Little was said as SG-1 surrounded her. Cassie attempted a watery smile as Jack stepped forward to hold her tight. After a moment, he leaned back, searching her eyes before hugging her again. Jack let go and first Daniel, then Teal'c, filed forward to embrace her. At last Sam stood before her, tears glistening in her eyes. They reached for each other and held on for a long time. Cassie pulled back first and sniffed as she dashed a tear away. She gave Sam a small, uneven little smile and Sam smiled back as she tucked Cassie under her arm to walk by her side. "C'mon Kiddo, lets get you out of here before we all lose it."

With that, the male members of SG-1 fell in around them, unconsciously protecting them as they walked out of the airport and to Jack's waiting truck. They threw Cassie's backpack in the bed and piled in, Jack driving, Sam riding shotgun and Cassie sandwiched comfortably between Daniel and Teal'c in the back seat. As Jack headed the truck toward his cabin, Cassie sighed deeply and leaned her weight against Teal'c, laying her head against his massive arm. The big man glanced down and shifted to settle her more comfortably into his side. At last she safe and with her family. Her remaining family. She knew she had a long way to go before she made her peace with the weight of grief she carried, but she'd learned long ago, when Sam had been taken by Jolinar and lived, that these people wouldn't let the darkness claim her. Comfort surrounded her and Cassie sighed, closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her.

After about 20 minutes, Teal'c rumbled in tones low enough not to disturb her, "I believe CassandraFraiser has fallen asleep."

Daniel glanced down as Sam spun in her seat and Jack glanced in the rearview mirror. Cassie's breathing had deepened and relaxation had eased the look of strain that had etched her features when she'd come off the plane. Daniel had to resist the urge to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. He didn't want to disturb her rest.

"Poor kid, she's been through a lot. First her parents and all the people of Hanka, then Janet and now Jacob," Daniel whispered and shook his head.

Jack glanced again into the rearview mirror and spoke low, his tone grim, "If it's one thing we've all learned, Daniel, life's not fair and it's often most unfair to those who deserve it least."

Teal'c intoned "Indeed" with a nod of his head and Sam reached out to lay her hand on Jack's arm. The rest of the long ride to Jack's cabin was made in comfortable silence, each keeping their own counsel, glancing often to check on their sleeping charge.

It was well into the night when Jack pulled off the road and up the long track leading to his cabin. The gravel crunched under the truck's tires and the change woke Cassie. During the ride, she'd shifted in her sleep, coming to rest her head against Teal'c's massive chest. Teal'c had turned, resting his back against the door, to make her more comfortable as she slept. Bleary and at first unsure where she was, Cassie paused before opening her eyes, slowly remembering where she was, and with whom. Relief flooded her. She wasn't in the least embarrassed at having fallen asleep on the big guy. She knew, for all his appearance and formidability,Teal'c had a tender heart. She pushed off and settled herself again between the two men. "Thanks T."

Teal'c nodded, "You are most welcome, CassandraFrasier." Over the years he'd become accustomed to the short form of address O'Neill used for his name. O'Neill had rubbed off on all of them to one extent or another and Cassandra's use of O'Neill's address did not trouble him, he knew, rather, that it was a sign of deep affection.

Jack glanced around as he pulled up to the cabin. "We're home, kids. Let's get in, get settled and get some shut-eye, it's late."

All five emerged a bit stiffly from the truck and stretched before heading toward the front door. Daniel grabbed Cassie's backpack and slung it over his shoulder before putting a hand to the small of her back to guide her up the steps. Cassie turned to flash him a brief smile as she entered the cabin. The great room was dimly lit and not much was to be seen of the detail of the room and she was too tired to take it in. She allowed Sam to guide her to the bathroom and guest bedroom, where she made quick work of washing and brushing her teeth before she climbed into bed to snuggle beneath the covers.

Sam came and sat by her side, brushing her hair back from her face. "You sleep now. I'll be in in a bit, okay?"

Cassie nodded and tears shimmered unshed in her eyes. "I love you, Sam."

Sam leaned down and took her in her arms, hugging her tight. "I love you too, Cass. Everything will be alright. It'll just take some time. Sleep." Sam stroked Cassie's cheek one last time before she got up and quietly shut the door. Within minutes and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Cassie fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Sam let herself out and made her way into the great room. Daniel had just finished making coffee and silently handed her a cup before they all sat down.

Jack put his arm around Sam and glanced down, "How's she doin'?"

"Sleeping, for now. We'll have to see how it goes in the morning."

Having seen Cassie, Daniel appreciated Jack's idea of letting Cassie lead the way in discussing her grief. In a lot of ways, Cassie had take on both Jack and Sam's coping mechanisms. To say neither was fond of discussing their feelings in a group setting was an understatement of massive proportions, but each could sometimes be enticed to open up one-on-one. "I think you're right Jack. I think it would be best if we either approach her individually or let her come to us. She's too much like both of you," Daniel glanced meaningfully at Sam and Jack, "to try to approach in a group setting."

Daniel was finally on the right page, but the mood had gotten heavy and Jack lightened it as he did best, "Excuse me? I was right?" Jack turned and nudged Sam. "Get this down Carter, Daniel said I was right."

Sam rolled her eyes, but took the point and smiled, "Well, it's been know to happen occasionally." Sir was on the tip of her tongue, but she managed to catch it before it escaped.

Jack clasped his heart. "Carter, you wound me."

Daniel just shook his head. Eight years had taught him that nothing was ever going to change Jack's warped sense of humor. He turned and patted Teal'c on the shoulder. "Lets get ready for bed."

The boys moved to the loft and came down to change places in the bathroom before settling in, leaving Sam and Jack on the couch. Sam let out a gusty breath and settled closer into Jack's embrace.

"Sleeping with Cassie tonight?"

"I think I should. I told her I would. Do you mind?"

Jack held her tighter. "No. I'll miss you, but I don't mind." He'd miss her terribly, in fact. In the past few days, the habit of years of sleeping alone had been completely turned upside down. Having Sam spooned into him as he slept felt as natural as breathing. He would wake when she got up to use the bathroom, only to fall easily and deeply to sleep when she returned. And waking up with her was heaven. But he was going to Washington and he knew, much as he'd like, he couldn't take her with him. Long distance was going to become a way of life for them, sleeping more alone than together. Every moment they had now was precious to him, but Cassie needed them. He'd live with sleeping alone. Jack got up and pulled Sam to her feet, hugging her tight and giving her a soft, lingering kiss. He broke the contact before it could become heated – no sense going down that road – and ducked his head into her shoulder to whisper, "C'mon, let's get you go bed."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Real life is a Real Bitch sometimes. I hope you're still enjoying it.

* * *

Cassie woke briefly when Sam climbed into bed. Her emotional exhaustion pulled her to return to the reprieve of slumber, but she resisted and managed to mumble, "Sam?" as she felt a warm body spoon against her back and an arm wrap her in the comfort of an embrace. 

Sam's voice whispered soft and low in her ear, "Shhh, Honey, go back to sleep. I'm here."

The desire to return to oblivion was strong, but Cassie forced her eyes to open and focus when she felt callused fingers brush hair from her face and stroke gently along her cheek. "Uncle Jack?"

Jack was crouching next to the bed. His heart heavy with sorrow for all the loss Cassie had experienced in her young life. "Yeah, kiddo, I'm here and I'll be here in the morning. Get some sleep."

A faint smile broke across Cassie's face. "Is that an order?" It was a game with them and had been since she'd been adopted by Janet and Jack had given Cassie her dog. Jack was heartened to hear it.

"You betcha. I'll see you in the morning." Jack stroked Cassie's brow once more and leaned to place a soft kiss on her temple. He wanted more than anything to climb into bed and hold them both until morning. Since Cassie's arrival, he'd treated her much like the daughter he'd never had. Her sorrow was his sorrow and the need to help her bear her grief was as strong as his need had been to protect Charlie. Jack let out a soft sigh as he reflected upon how much he'd changed over the years; how he'd been changed by his team and the bonds they shared. He was no longer the husk of a man who'd accepted a suicide mission to Abydos after Charlie's death. Between them, first Daniel and then Sam and Teal'c had guided and sustained him during his slow return from the brink. Jack had regained the capacity to support his family through their own grief and pain, as well as deal with his own.

He made to stand, but Cassie caught his hand before he could move toward the door. Jack turned and Cassie's eyes sought his. "Stay, Uncle Jack. I want you to stay too."

Jack was startled, "Cass . . ." but he trailed off as he saw the almost pleading look Cassie gave him. Her pride was too much like his own to allow her to beg, but he could read her clear enough, even in the dim moonlight. Jack glanced over Cassie's shoulder. Sam nodded almost imperceptibly and Jack's heart leapt with something suspiciously close to muted joy and abiding tenderness.

He looked back down at Cassie and nodded his assent. "I've got to change, kiddo, but I'll be right back, okay?"

Jack left and made a quick job of changing into sweats and an old AF Academy t-shirt before satisfying nature's call and brushing his teeth. Within five minutes he was climbing in behind Sam, spooning into her back as she spooned Cassie and wrapping his arm around them both.

The deep contentment of the needed and the needy spread over the three and sleep claimed them in its healing embrace.

Cassie was the first to awake the next morning. Bright sunshine washed the room, bringing out the rich tones of warm wood. Her first night of restful sleep, without nightmares or tossing and turning had done a world of good. Cassie felt, if not fully refreshed, at least peaceful for the first time since Janet had died.

She slipped quietly from under Sam and Jack's arms to stand beside the bed looking down on the couple. She smiled - a full ear to ear smile that didn't _quite_ change to a smirk. Jack had Sam pulled tight to his chest, his legs followed the curve of hers to tangle somewhere under the blankets. His head was tucked into Sam's neck. Sam had clasped Jack's hand and drawn it to her chest, just under her chin. They looked for all the world as if they'd been sleeping together for years. Cassie'd been waiting for them to wake up and smell the coffee ever since she'd known them. She'd almost despaired the closer to Sam's wedding they'd come. The thought of them finally getting their act together was a bright spot in the dim landscape of her emotional turmoil. Cassie's smile broke to a full-on grin at the sight. She turned and slip out of the room, closing the door behind.

Cassie walked down the hall, fresh from a shower and wearing an extremely large and impossibly loose pair of Jack's sweats, since her bag was in the room with him and Sam and there was just no way she was going to barge in and wake them. She followed her nose and the enticing smell of pancakes, coffee, bacon and eggs, to the kitchen, finding Teal'c in a glaring, garish apron, presiding over the stove.

"Mornin' T. That smells great."

Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement of her compliment and intoned, "Good Morning CassandraFraiser. Are you well this morning?"

Cassie was feeling better than she had in so very long. She knew the happiness bubble would burst, but she was going to ride it for as long as possible. So she really couldn't stop herself from nodding back with a solemn, "Indeed," followed by "Nice apron, Big Guy," before bursting into a fit of giggles when Teal'c merely tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in response.

Cassie was still trying to stifle the helpless giggles when Daniel came stumbling down from the loft, bleary eyed and glasses askew, in search of liquid alertness. Teal'c silently poured a rather oversized cup of coffe and placed it in his hands. Daniel dropped down on a chair and chugged half the cup before coming up for air to acknowledged Cassie and Teal'c with a much more focused gaze. "Morning." He paused for another long swig and continued, "Hey Cass, how ya feelin'?"

Cassie considered, there was no point in maintaining a façade and she really didn't want to. "At this moment, I'm okay. I can't say how I'll be in the next few hours or days, but right now, I'm okay, thanks."

Both Daniel and Teal'c nodded and Daniel thought it was a good beginning. Before he could say anything more, Cassie looked around to the hallway leading to the bedrooms, leaned in and with a smirk plastered on her face, asked, "So, how long have they been together?"

Daniel sat, nonplussed for a moment before he glanced at Teal'c. Their silent exchange left it to Daniel to explain, "Ah, well, umm . . ." For a linguist, he was at a stunning loss for words.

Teal'c rolled his eyes. "CassandraFrasier, O'Neill and Colonel Carter began . . . a more intimate relationship shortly after we arrived. That would be -"

Teal'c glanced at Daniel, who had gathered himself as he looked back at Teal'c ". . . a few days." Daniel turned to Cassie, "Yeah . . . a few days."

Cassie's smirk turned again to a grin, her suspicions confirmed and sat back in her chair. "Well it's about damn time."

"About time for what?" Jack entered, hair sticking out at mad angles as he stretched and moved toward the coffee. Cassie noted he made two cups, one black for him, the other with one sugar, as Sam took hers.

Daniel and Teal'c turned to Cassie, matching eyebrows cocked toward their hairline. Teal'c's considerably higher and more arched than Daniel's.

"About time you and Sam got together."

Jack's face was a blank mask as he stared at Cassie, coffee cup halted midway to his lips. "Huh?"

Oh, the dumb act was sooooo not going to work. Not now, not this time. "You heard me, it's about time you and Sam got together."

"Oh." Jack acknowledged the same way he'd done when Sam had told him they weren't Za'tarc's, but they'd lied and he'd need to tell the truth about why he wouldn't leave her on Apophis' ship.

"Oh, what?" Sam came down the hall and took the cup of coffee Jack offered as she came into the kitchen.

"Ah, Cassie, ah . . ." Jack gestured between the two of them, before glancing to Cass and then back to Sam. It was no surprise to anyone that he was at a loss for words.

After years of interpreting the silent communication between them, Jack's hand gestures and the discomfort in the set of his shoulders took only a second to decipher. Sam turned to Cassie, a red stain started under her t-shirt and spread to her hairline. "Yeah, ummm..."

Cassie was smirking and it spread like wildfire to Daniel. Teal'c maintained his dignified air, but his eyes sparkled and the faintest of twitches could be seen at the corner of his mouth.

Cassie's bubble was expanding and, taking on her best imitation of Janet in Doctor Napolionic Power Monger mode, she waited until Jack had taken a sip of coffee before saying "I assume you're using protection?"

A shout of "Cassie!" burst from Sam at the same time as the coffee he'd just drank shot out of Jack's nose. The two looked at each other and then at the remainder of their team before, tension broken, everyone but Teal'c burst into laughter. Teal'c merely maintained his air of pleased geniality.

Sam's complection had gone from flush to beet red. To cover, she reached for a paper towel for Jack's nose as he coughed and choked. His eyes were watering as he wiped coffee off his face, his shirt, the counter and the floor. "Good one, Cass. Good one." He turned to Sam, "So much for waiting to tell her."

"Well, we did all sleep together last night, and she left us there this morning." Sam's answer was pragmatic and she again resisted the urge to tack Sir to the end.

Daniel was still snorting, as much at Jack shooting coffee out his nose as anything. "Ah, Jack," Daniel gestured, "you missed a spot."

Sarcasm dripping, Jack cocked his head and grimaced, "Thanks, Danny, thanks a lot."

Daniel snorted again. The dig was so worth the hated nickname.

Cassie again adopted her best Janet impression, saying in a warning tone, "Boys!" before she got up and gave Jack a hug, who, with is face hidden from Cassie, stuck his tongue out at Daniel.

Sam and Teal'c exchanged a look and rolled their eyes before Teal'c announced "The morning meal is ready for consumption."

Jack smirked as he let Cassie go, "Breakfast is served, T."

"Indeed, O'Neill, I believe that is what I said, was it not?"

Jack hesitated before patting Teal'c's shoulder, "Yep, buddy, that's what you said." He turned and rubbed his hands together, " Let's eat!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - Sorry it's been so long. If anyone is still interested this is mostly just fluff and nonsense, but I'm in a fluff kind of mood.

* * *

Chapter 23

It was a lazy afternoon. The sun was warm and the air stirred occasionally to gently ruffle the bright splash of fall leaves that surrounded the pond. The breeze made the pines whisper as their needles rubbed together. Insects buzzed and went about their business. The sounds of nature were encompassing and calming, spreading peace and tranquility. Cassie took a deep breath. She felt like if she could take a deep enough breath, that peace would sweep through her and seep into her tissue and bone – an inhaled medicine that could ease and heal the ache of loss.

She allowed herself to dwell on the loss for long moments. Cassie'd been avoiding dwelling for too long. She'd elevated avoidance to an art form and had paid dearly for the effort. Unconsciously, she'd mirrored Jack's technique of steadfastly refusing to acknowledge and deal with the pain. She been younger then and hadn't realized the miserable truth that evasion created a compounding effect. Cassie was sure Sam could work out an equation that would explain how pain, grief and despair raised themselves to multiple powers when ignored. The thought made Cassie snort a short laugh. Jack hadn't been the only one from whom she'd learned the Fine Art of Avoidance. Sam was ranked pretty high in the Art, as well.

A soft touch on her shoulder brought Cassie from her musings. She looked up to see Daniel smiling down at her. He held two glasses of iced tea and silently offered one to her before he settled himself next to her. "You okay?"

So typically Daniel. Always concerned. It made Cassie smile. She was very fortunate to have this family. Odd as they all were, they were perfect together.

"I'm doing better. Being here with everyone is helping. I've spent a long time trying to pretend everything was alright."

"You don't have to pretend with us, you know." Daniel's blue eyes were bright and pinned her for a moment before he turned forward and allowed the intensity to soften. "We've all been there Cass."

Cassie took a sip of her tea, and looked at her hands, taking a moment to reflect that he was right. All of them had experienced more loss and pain than anyone ought to bear. "I know. I think I was trying so hard to be strong, I didn't realize . . . " Cassie trailed off, unsure how to voice what she'd been thinking.

"How much worse it is in the long run?" Daniel picked it up for her, his voice quiet with the certainty of experience.

Cassie glanced at him. Daniel's eyes were unfocused and stared blankly at a memory she couldn't see. "Yeah."

Silence hung between them for a moment before Daniel gathered himself and glanced at her. "We've all been there Cass. We've all spent time trying to avoid what must inevitably be faced. Real strength isn't found in avoiding the demons, but in learning to live with them."

The mood between them had darkened considerably and Cassie wasn't yet ready to delve deeper. She extended her arms and bowed her head between them, "So sayeth the wise Ancient?" she intoned as she swept toward Daniel in a bow. She had a smirk plastered on her face when she came back up.

Daniel grimaced but changed to a smile as he leaned toward her and nudged Cassie with his shoulder. "Only Ascended, not an Ancient, Squirt. Jack's the one with the Ancient gene."

They both looked across a small section of lake where Sam and Jack were lounging on the deck, pretending to fish. Daniel speculated that Jack had stopped actually baiting the hooks after they saw the fish jump, since neither had caught a thing, despite hours of seeming effort.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Cassie tried for lightness in her voice, but the truth was, she was terribly concerned. She'd wanted them together for years and had seriously begun plotting ideas for Pete's demise. But now they were together she worried they wouldn't stay together. If Daniel and Teal'c were like older brothers or uncles she'd never had, Sam and Jack were her last remaining mom and dad.

"You can't worry for them Cass. Do I think they're be okay? Yeah, I think they'll be okay. They've got a lot to sort out and it won't be easy. Sam needs to learn to see Jack as her equal, even though he'll still be a superior officer." Daniel's face turned introspective and his voice carried a note of sadness. "Jack will need to learn to believe he's worthy of her. It won't be easy for either of them. They've got to work out how to separate their personal and professional lives. But they'll do it because neither of them can live without the other." Daniel stood and held his had out to her. "Now c'mon. It's getting late. Let's go see what Teal'c's going to whip up for dinner."

Cassie smiled and took Daniel's hand. She felt a lightness enter her spirit, a little of her grief take flight and scatter. They'd not talked about Janet, but Cassie felt peaceful and content. Her stomach grumbled. Food sounded like a good idea. She allowed Daniel to pull her to her feet and linked her arm in his as they walked toward the cabin.

* * *

Jack and Sam sat quite close, poles forgotten in slack hands. They had spent the afternoon in comfortable silence, both taking joy in the simple pleasure of being together. Occasionally a line would be reeled in and recast; glances and intimate smiles exchanged. Their silent communication, always so clearly understood in the matters of work and the field, was being honed and refined to include their new intimacy. Allowing all that had once been hidden behind disciplined masks of professionalism to shine and blaze freely across their faces. Both had spent the afternoon giddy from the freedom. 

Jack glanced toward the sky, measuring the sun's position. His stomach grumbled a loud complaint and Sam smiled. "Getting hungry?" The question was rhetorical, but Jack couldn't resist a sarcastic, "Ya think?" He stood and pulled Sam up into his arms, the thought of food momentarily forgotten as he caressed Sam's lips with his thumbs before kissing her. After a few moments he drew back, ducking his head to her shoulder as he stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, soothing. "She'll be okay, Sam." He had seen her glance, felt the slight tension in her body.

Sam sighed and squeezed. She could hide nothing from him. No one could read her like Jack. He held her for a moment longer then drew back and grinned down at her. "So . . . now that she knows, there's no sense in sleeping apart, is there?" He almost, almost, looked like an eager puppy. His grin was sexy as hell and any resistance Sam might have had gave way. She laughed and kissed him, turned as she took his hand to lead him toward the cabin. "I'll think about it . . ."

Jack's grin faded as her words sank in – "Hey!" but Sam was already sprinting toward the porch, laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Sorry it's been so long. I've been wanting to get back to this for a while now, but other things have prevented me from hearing the story. Also, I'm not surprised, but sad at the news that the Sci-Fi channel is canceling the show. I hope they get picked up by another network. I'm not ready to give over my love for this show.

Chapter 24

Dinner was a raucous event. Beer flowed liberally along with the food. Jokes and horribly bad one-liners were launched with deadly precision and counter attacks followed. More drink had spewed from various noses. The laughter was belly deep and enough to cause tears to flow unchecked down cheeks bright red with cheer and good company. It had been a long, long time since SG-1 had been together like this. Even Teal'c cut loose. The big man's dinner had been well received, despite the minor food fight between Jack and Daniel. Flecks of mashed potatoes still dotted Daniel's glasses, but two beers into dinner Daniel had ceased caring.

Jack was in the process of revisiting the old argument of "Burns as Goa'uld," but this time he had avid support for his argument from Cassie. Cassie could not believe Sam didn't get it.

"C'mon Sam. You can't be serious? You have to see the logic: Burns IS Goa'uld. It's perfect." Cassie'd had a few beers along with dinner and her tolerance was almost, but not quite, as low as Daniel's.

"Sorry Cass, but I just don't get it." Sam was grinning. She was pleasantly buzzed, but not so far gone that she lost herself in the argument. It was good to watch Cassie smiling and joking; really enjoying herself. Cassie launched into a long dissertation of the perfection of Burns as Goa'uld, but Sam only listened with one ear.

Instead, she leaned back and looked around the room. They'd finished dinner and moved into the great room and were now grouped around the fire. Jack sat next to her, his arm casually thrown over the back of the couch, his fingers resting lightly on her arm, occasionally stroking her absently, and listening avidly to Cassie's arguments, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Daniel was sprawled in an overstuffed chair. His eyes were at half mast and he was only half-heartedly following Cassie as she continued her animated defense of Jack's theory. Teal'c watched from his position near the fire. As always, he allowed the conversation to flow around and encompass him. Sam watched as Cassie suddenly appealed to him for support.

"T, ya gotta see it, don't you?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched in just the barest hint of a smile; huge by his standards, but barely noticeable. "Indeed, CassandraFraiser, your argument is most persuasive."

Sam felt Jack start next to her. She glanced at him in time to see the floored expression on his face. Disbelief colored his features. Jack pulled his arm off the back of the couch and leaned forward. "You're kidding. You get it? All this time? You get it?"

Teal'c nodded his head and said in measured tones, "Indeed, O'Neill. After our previous discussion, I rented and watched all of The Simpson's DVD's. I now concur with your assessment of Burns as Goa'uld. Though the degenerated state of his physical body argues against it, the premises is still sound. Burns is as arrogant and power hungry as any Goa'uld we have faced." As Teal'c ended his long speech, everyone in the room was staring, incredulous.

Sam and Daniel were floored. Cassie was speechless. Jack sat back, a slow grin crept across his face. He looked around at the rest of his team and punched the air with his fists. "Yes! I'm changing my Will. T-Man, you're getting the entire Collection."

Teal'c inclined his head graciously and the room fell into momentary silence. No one wanted the evening to end. These moments were few.

Jack was the first to stir the silence. He clapped his hands, "Okay kids, what movie are we watching?" He looked around expectantly.

"Star Wars."

Sam, Daniel and Cassie all groaned, but only Cassie piped up with a verbal objection, "Again Teal'c? Can't we watch something else?" She was almost whining.

Teal'c stared at her impassively before flicking an eyebrow at O'Neill. Jack acknowledged with the barest hint of a nod and slipped off the couch to fetch the DVD. "Of course it's Star Wars, Cass. What else would we watch?"

Cassie tried an appeal to Sam and Daniel, but they'd obviously already accepted their fate and were settling in to watch the movie. Cassie groaned in defeat and threw herself down on the rug, deliberately choosing a position that caused the most interference with Jack's attempts to load the DVD player. A small scuffle ensued as Jack tickled her ribs to get her to scooch over. The confrontation was over in minutes, leaving Cassie gasping and holding her stomach. Mission accomplished, DVD loaded, Jack was back on the couch, where he pulled Sam firmly to his side.

Sam reveled in the feel of snuggling close to Jack, without worry, without care for how it might look. Their friends - their family - shared their joy in this changed dynamic. And now their lives were headed in different directions - they all knew it. Soon Teal'c would join Bra'tac at Dakara and take his place on the Jaffa Council. Daniel had begun again to campaign hard for Atlantis. Jack was going to Washington.

Sam paid little attention to the movie. She knew it by heart. The importance wasn't in what they watched, but in the companionable silence of being together. As the team scattered and new duties and responsibilities changed the course of their lives, getting together like this would become increasingly difficult and so these times were precious, drawn out to the fullest, to be savored and enjoyed and never taken for granted.

As the movie progressed, Sam's family dropped like flies. Daniel was snoring softly, draped awkwardly in his overstuffed chair. The sight made Sam smile. Daniel's ability to sleep in virtually any position was a constant wonder. Cassie was sacked out on the floor, head comfortably supported by a pillow and a throw pulled up around her shoulders. Beside her, Jack's head was tilted back, his eyes closed, the arm draped around her shoulder was lax with sleep.

Sam moved quietly. She felt the need to be alone. With her family safe and happy, her thoughts drew her to contemplate her own future. The team was going its separate ways and the sadness of that fact pulled at her. She needed to find her own place in the changing landscape.

Sam slipped softly from under Jack's arm, replacing her presence with a pillow. Teal'c cocked his head at her in silent query. With a hand gesture, Sam told him she would return shortly. Teal'c nodded minutely in reply. With one last glance at Jack to be sure he was still asleep, Sam slipped from the house, grabbing Jack's coat on her way to the dock.

The soft click of the door brought Jack fully awake. He flicked his eyes to Teal'c, who glanced in return toward the door leading to the deck. Jack's eyes followed his gaze as he watched Sam walk to the dock. Jack had sensed a subtle tension about her, which seemed to grow as the evening wore on. Sitting beside her, he could almost feel the cogs and wheels turning. He wasn't sure what she was worrying over, but every now and then he'd seen her pull her lower lip into her teeth, working the problem over from various angles, seeking a solution. Now she'd left the group for the quiet of the dock and Jack knew better than to go after her, at least not yet. She would need some time alone before she would welcome him into her thoughts. He decided he'd give her till the end of the movie. If she hadn't returned in that time, he'd go to her. He could do that now and he wasn't going to squander the opportunity. Jack mentally set his internal clock to wake him when the final credits rolled and settled more comfortably into the couch.

Sam stood next to the chair she'd occupied to fish and gazed up at the stars. Even with all the wonders she'd seen over the years, the familiar configuration of her home constellations still had the power to awe her. As a child she'd dreamed of riding a rocket into space and touching the face of the moon. As an adult she'd walked on other planets and moons, explored new technology and bent and rewritten the known laws of physics, but the stars still called to her. Their majesty and constant presence a balm to her weary soul. She liked to think her dad's spirit was out there somewhere, at peace and joined with her mother, watching over her. Sam Carter didn't believe in god, at least not the Jeudao-Christian version, and she'd met enough self-proclaimed gods to last her a lifetime. Her scientist mind required the concrete and explainable, but she'd seen wonders enough to know there was more out there than her science could readily define and for the first time in her life, she felt comfortable with that thought. It was beyond definition and boundaries, but it contained her belief and her hope for the future.

But what did the future hold for her? The Goa'uld were routed, the Replicators dust and the urgent pace of the last eight years was slowing. There would be time now for exploration and research. And there was Cassie. The girl was still reeling from the loss of Janet and Jacob. Being here with them had begun to heal the wounds, but the process would be long and she would need more than this brief respite. And if Sam was honest with herself, so would she. Despite the truth that she and her dad had been closer than ever in the past years, Sam had gotten used to the idea that Jacob would outlive her and now he was gone. The ache of missing him wasn't as sharp as it had been, but the grief was still fresh. If Sam went to Area 51, she would be closer to Cassie and with the regular hours that accompanied a research position, she would have time to spend with her. Sam smiled to herself. She would also have time for regular trips to Washington. The knowledge that she and Jack were together and would be for the rest of their lives was a ball of comfort that sometimes bounced wildly around her chest and other times sat softly in her stomach, warming her from the inside out.

Sam's skin tingled and rose into spiky goose bumps as she felt Jack's presence behind her. His soft "Hey" hung in the air for a long moment before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back gently into his chest. His head dipped to nuzzle her neck and the chills shot straight up Sam's spine. The man touched the deepest recesses of her soul without apparent effort.

Jack felt Sam lean back into his chest as she cocked her head to the side to allow him greater access to her neck. Warmth spread through his veins, despite the evening chill. He loved this woman to the depth of his being.

After a moment Sam spoke softly into the night, almost hesitant, "Jack? What would you think if I took up the Lead Research position at Area 51?"

Jack shifted to his full height and tucked Sam's head under his chin. "General Kershnel's been begging for you for years, Sam." His answer was non-committal. Jack wasn't ready to give his influence to a decision he felt should be hers alone.

"I know and I've always turned it down. It was more important for me to be at the SGC, but now . . ."

Jack hummed a note in his head, "But now with the team breaking up and the threat mostly gone you think . . .?" Jack left it hanging, drawing out her answer as he ran his hands down her arms to join with hers.

"I think I'll be closer to Cassie. With the regular hours, I'll be able to spend more time with her and . . ." Sam left her own sentence hanging.

"And?" Jack's prompt was soft, hushed.

Sam turned in his arms to look up into his eyes. They were black in the moonlight and locked to hers with the intensity of a particle beam laser.

"I'd have time for regular visits to Washington, too."

The hum in Jack's head turned into a happy little jig. "I'd like that, but are you sure you want to leave the SGC?"

"Teal'c is going to be spending most of his time on Dakara and you know Daniel will badger you until you let him go to Atlantis. You're going to DC. SG-1 is breaking up, Jack. It's time I moved on too. Staying at the SGC would be too painful without the rest of you there." Sam took a deep breath and blew it out with some force. "I need to do this for me. I need to be near Cassie and" Sam snuggled into Jack and laid her head against his chest "I need to be able to spend regular time with you. If I'm still going off-world, I won't be able to do that."

Jack leaned back, lifting Sam's head off his chest to look into her eyes. "If you're sure, I'll sign your transfer papers before I leave for DC."

Sam nodded and felt a weight lift from her chest. "I'm sure."

Jack gazed at her for another long moment, then drew her back into his chest. "Consider it done." He held her for a long moment then said, "It's cold out here. Can we please go to bed or have you got more deep thoughts to run through that big brain of yours?"

Sam was caught between the impulse to laugh and hit him. He was such a lovable dork sometimes. "That's all for tonight, but tomorrow we talk about the wedding."

Jack glanced heavenward and put on a pained expression as they turned toward the house arm in arm. "D'oh!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jack lay quiet in the dark, Sam wrapped securely in his arms. He wanted to sleep, but it just wasn't coming. Instead he stared blindly at the shifting shadows created by the moonlight filtering through the clouds, leaves and curtains. On an unconscious level, his brain evaluated the constantly moving patterns and deemed them friendly, while his conscious mind wrestled with Sam's sudden desire to transfer to Groom Lake. Her reasons were sound and Jack respected them, but truth told, he was immensely relieved and that relief had him feeling guilty.

Jack knew, perhaps better than anyone, that Carter could handle herself. He knew she was more than capable of leading her team through the Gate and that she deserved the command position of the SGC's premier off-world team. She'd more than earned it. In the 8 years since she'd walked into that briefing room and challenged him to arm wrestle, she had grown from Soldier/Science Geek into a true leader - a leader capable of surrendering the Science Geek to the Soldier and bringing her team home against all odds. Jack was inordinately proud of her. Proud that his influence had created such a fine example of an Officer.

When he had become a General and put in charge of the SGC, Jack had wrestled with himself. His pride and confidence had warred with his overwhelming fear of her stepping through the Gate without him. He had never let her see what it cost him each time SG-1 went out without him. Jack had never doubted Carter's ability or right to lead and knew she deserved no less than the outward showing of his confidence in her. And Carter needed his confidence in her like she needed air to breathe, so Jack had retreated behind the mask he so frequently wore. He worked and perfected the mask, so that even those who knew him best could not penetrate the façade to see the gripping fear beneath.

Everyone knew he worried a bit more over SG-1. It was natural. They had been his for so long and not just to command, but his friends - tried and tested through horrors few could imagine - but Jack's outward concern was always equal for three of them. He never let anyone see his most pressing fear was for her, for the possibility of loosing her. He knew he would never survive her loss. And the guilt of not being there to protect her would have sent him back to the dark and dangerous pit of emptiness that was his life after Charlie died, only this time there would be no return.

In the back of his mind, Jack had worried the fact that SG-1 was effectively disbanding. Teal'c was spending more and more time on Dakara. Teal'c had rebelled against Apophis and joined SG-1 to see the freedom of all Jaffa. Jack could not deny Teal'c's right to lead his people through the sudden and difficult transition from slavery to independence. Earth would need his influence to guide the Jaffa High Council on the difficult road ahead. And Daniel . . . Daniel had been pressing for Atlantis for quite some time and Jack's bag of excuses was near exhausted. He would have to let Daniel go.

And so that left Carter. SG-1 would still have been hers, but she would have had to pick replacements. Individuals from other SG teams would vie for the slots and while not untested, in Jack's mind they would be wanting. He had been able to trust Carter to Teal'c and Daniel and, in turn, them to her, but to trust Carter to others? Jack had so wholly rejected the idea, he had pushed it far away from his conscious mind, completely unwilling to even contemplate the thought. And now, without even realizing it, Sam had effectively removed the cold tendrils of dread that had wrapped themselves around his heart at the very thought of her stepping through the Gate leading another team. Not SG-1. Never SG-1. SG-1 was them: Him, Daniel, T and Carter. Even now, in all their minds, it was still the four of them, even with him staying home and keeping the Gate open.

Jack shifted minutely, unconsciously pulling Sam tighter to his chest. He tucked her head beneath his chin, breathed deeply of her scent and held it for as long as possible. _Like a Junkie taking a hit, O'Neill_.The thought was wry: sweet with a bitter twist. He loved her - more deeply than he thought possible. O'Neill had loved Carter and Jack had loved the idea of Sam . . . but the reality was a blending of both their personas and the love more profound and powerful than anything he could previously have imagined.

Their acknowledgment of all they'd left in that Room and the initiation of this new relationship had unleashed within Jack a need he had never before experienced. He sometimes felt like he'd been turned inside out, with every nerve ending exposed and raw. Sam was the only balm that soothed the ragged edges. Holding his breath and her scent deep in his lungs helped ease the tension bound deep in his muscles. Jack released his breath in a long, slow, steady stream, feeling his long held anxiety flow out with it.

Sam shifted in his arms. He felt the warm snuffle of her breath against his neck. A shiver raced up his spine and spawned goose flesh along his arms and legs, each hair extended atop its ridged point.

"Tell me," she murmured soft into his neck. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand either. Sam knew Jack would talk in his own time, or not. She waited patiently and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Long moments passed before Jack shifted so he was on his side facing Sam. He brought his forehead to rest against hers as he tangled their fingers and drew them to rest between their chests. He stroked her fingers with his thumb. Their breath mingled. Jack inhaled deeply and allowed his eyes to lock with hers. Sam's brow flicked toward her hairline - silent encouragement - and a small smile lifted the corners of Jack's mouth.

"I feel guilty." The admission was soft and Jack watched Sam's brow fold downward as she frowned. "I'm relieved that you want to go to 51."

Sam contemplated the revelation and its implications before she spoke. "When you became General and I began leading the Team, I was afraid to go out there without you. I couldn't have done it without Daniel and Teal'c and the knowledge that you were waiting for us."

Jack's brows flew to his hairline. He had not expected to hear his own fears reflect in hers. "I--"

Sam disengaged her fingers and laid one gently across his lips, quieting him and continued, "I know you never doubted me, but I know you were afraid - for all of us. You hide it very well, General, but not from me - not from any of us." Sam gently teased.

Jack's eyes dropped from hers and a wry smile twisted his lips. "I thought I hid it pretty well."

"You did, but we've known you too long, Jack. It was hard to go out there without you, but we did it and by some miracle, we won. I survived going out there without you because I still had Daniel and Teal'c. I don't want to lead another team. SG-1 is us and however unfair, I will never trust myself to anyone the way I trust the three of you. Our lives are changing. We saved the world and now I want to concentrate on . . . other things." With that, Sam slid her fingers through the hair on Jack's chest and stroked the hard muscles under her palm as her lips settled over his.

Long, breathless moments later, Sam slid her lips to Jack's ear and bit gently on the lob before she whispered, "No more guilt, O'Neill. It's my choice and I've made it." That said, Sam licked and nipped at Jack's neck while her fingers sought and found the hard bud of his nipple.

Jack released his guilt along with a deep groan. It had been her decision. Jack lowered his mouth to hers once again, reveling in the taste of her mouth as his tongue thrust along and around, making lazy love to hers. He opened his eyes and gazed down the length of her body. Moonlight pooled silver on her skin, making it glow, pale and pearly. He was desperate to make love to her, but from recent experience neither was terribly good at containing the more vocal expression of their combined passion. Jack's hesitation must have been apparent. Sam pulled back and eyed him quizzically.

Jack ducked his head, momentarily mortified at the flush creeping up his face. He was sure she'd see it, even in the moonlight. "Ahh, we've got a full house and we're not exactly--" Jack reached for a word, "quiet."

Sam chuckled low in her throat, delighted with this new version of Jack as Shy Lover. It wasn't something she'd ever pictured. Sam filed this in her expanding Book of Jack and bent again to his ear, nibbling as her hand drifted lower to stroke Jack's firm belly and play with his navel, swirling her finger in and around the opening. She was rewarded with another long, low groan. "Oh, come on, O'Neill. You're Black Ops. Don't tell me you can't do stealth!"

It was a challenge. Jack's head snapped around, brown eyes locked on blue. A smile broke slowly across his face, his eyes glinting with promise. "Oh, I can do stealth, Carter. Question is: can you?"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - If you don't care to read the smutty stuff, just skip this chapter.

Chapter 26 - Mature

Jack pushed Sam slightly back, bringing her breast to his mouth, lips and tongue teasing and suckling.

Sam stifled the loud moan rising in her throat, as fire and ice flew along her nerve endings, her nipple puckered and begged for more. Coherent thought blurred into the fuzzy haze of desire. "Sir. Yes, Sir."

What the hell, she thought. If she couldn't contain it, there was always Forgoing Acknowledgement and, if that failed, Outright Denial. Not that their friends would believe a word of it - no, not at all.

Jack's bed was solidly built from the wood of the surrounding forest. He'd built it himself long years ago. It would take their weight and movement without squeaking or thumping across the floor. Jack hadn't constructed it with stealth lovemaking in mind, but it occurred to him to briefly bless the impulse he had followed to construct such a solid and sturdy frame. Jack swept his gaze over Sam's body. Oh yes, they were going to need it.

Jack's lips trailed fire across Sam's chest to give loving attention to the breast left wanting in his first assault, while his fingers gently twisted and pulled at the first nipple. He pulled back and blew cool air across the tightly beaded tip, causing goose flesh to spring up in an instant rush across Sam's body. A low groan ripped from her throat and sensation blazed hot trails along her nerves, centering and throbbing between her legs.

Jack licked the raised skin, enjoying the feel of her body's helpless response on his tongue. "Shhhhh, Carter. Stealth, remember."

Sam lifted her head to stare at him. Jack had barely begun to make love to her and he was nothing, if not thorough. She'd challenged him and in taking up the challenge, he brought the same intensity to loving her that he had brought to the missions that most excited and intrigued him. Sam let her head fall back again and groaned. There was nothing to do but surrender and hope she could keep her helpless response contained within the four walls of his room.

Need was pooling heavy and slick between Sam's legs. Her flesh burned with Jack's every touch as he stroked his fingers down her torso and across her belly to tease around and down her legs before moving back up. Sweep after sweep, the hard ridges of his fingertips just grazing the hair protecting her molten core, before flitting away and down, up and down, chasing the path of the moonlight on her skin. Fire raced ahead of Jack's fingers, ever teasing, never satisfying. Sam reached for his shoulders, desperate for contact with Jack's body, but he brushed her hands aside. "Ah-ah, no Carter. My show, remember?" he whispered.

Sam closed her eyes and gave over. Jack would not be denied. She recognized the mood, but never in her wildest fantasies about him had she imagined being loved by Jack O'Neill the Black Ops Soldier on a Sensual Mission. She was done for and she knew it. "Oh boy." It was the only coherent response her brain was capable of producing.

Now it was Jack's turn to chuckle. He slid lower down the bed and slipped one of Sam's legs up and over his shoulder, positioning himself between her legs. "Giving up so easily, Carter?"

Sam's head twisted back and forth on the pillow, "Sir. No, Sir."

Jack shivered. He'd spent years hating hearing 'Sir' fall from Carter's lips. He'd spent the past week reviling in Sam's newfound use of 'Jack', but now, her breathless use of 'Sir' sent sharp spikes of desire lancing through every particle of his being. It was dirty and arousing and his body throbbed with the need to take her.

But beyond that was the feeling that their personas were merging. O'Neill and Jack, Carter and Sam. It had always been critical to keep each one separate and distinct. But now they were merging and in this new relationship, there was room for both.

Jack bent his head to the mound of ash blond curls and inhaled Sam's essence. "Say it again," he demanded.

Sam seemed to intuitively understand the merge he was feeling. She read him as easily now as ever. Her nostrils flared as she drank in the smell and sight of him, "Sir. Yes, Sir." Sam's voice was low and throaty and dirty as hell and the words lit molten fire through them both.

"Put your hand across your mouth, Carter. I'm going to make you scream." The words were voiced low and intense. Black Op's Jack was out to play. He bent his head to the flower of Sam's nether lips. She was swollen and open, liquid and slick and Jack's tongue slid in to dip and taste. Gently at first, soft laps and nips of teeth sheathed behind his lips, calling forth the liquid heat of her response. Jack gradually increased the intensity, nudging and nuzzling the throbbing focust of Sam's desire before diving lower to swirl his tongue round and round her opening, dipping in with sharp thrusts. Sam's taste was the sweetest honey on his lips.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth, covering and smothering the cry bubbling from the depth of her being. Her blood was hot and throbbing. She began to pant behind her hand. Hot and flush her body begged for Jack. She could feel her juices rush like a flood, called by the sweet, insistent swirling of lips and tongue and teeth.

Jack was lost in the taste and feel of Carter's essence. He slipped his hands under her rear, bringing her closer and burying his face between her legs. Sam had begun to grind her hips, riding his face in a blind quest to build the tension coiling and burning to be released. The pants and soft groans that escaped between her fingers gave tinder to the fire and need to sink his shaft deep into her liquid heat.

Jack pulled back and locked his gaze to hers. Need to be inside Carter rode hard up his spine and burned in his chocolate depths. "Turn on your side, Carter," he ordered.

"Sir. Yes, Sir." Sam's voice was a growl, heavy with desire, and reached no further than his ears. She broke his stare and turned away from him, presenting the long sweep of her back as she instinctively drew her legs up to curve in a question mark.

Jack could see Sam's juices glistening on the backs of her legs. She was so wet and dripping for him. As he positioned himself behind her, Jack drew Sam's top leg up and over his. Her body called to him. He reached down between then to guide his shaft through her slick heat to rest at her opening. He held there, torturing them both.

Jack bent his head to nuzzle Sam's neck. He licked and bit at the tendons pulled taught with desire. Sam thrust her hips back in an effort to bring him inside her, but Jack pulled back. Carter was panting and biting her lips in an effort to control and stifle the urge to scream her need for him to take her, but Black Ops Jack was in control and he wanted the sweet torture to last. "What do you want Carter? Tell me what you want," he whispered rough in her ear.

Sam was almost beyond her limits. Every fiber of her being screamed for him to enter and complete her. The soldier in her knew what she wanted and needed like she needed her next breath. She turned her head and spoke low and as clear as any order she'd ever issued. "Sir, I want you rough and hard. Now, Sir!" She emphasized her order by again thrusting back and this time Jack didn't resist. Her order inflamed him and he gave what she'd demanded. In one swift thrust he was seated to the base inside her liquid fire.

Carter's body fluttered and strained to accommodate his sudden and complete invasion; a loud gasp escaped her lips. Jack brought his hand up to cover her mouth, just as he'd done on the Goa'uld ship. That memory triggered the sight of her bare back under the silvery blanket when he'd found her. Desire and need he'd suppressed at the time came roaring into his brain. "Do you remember Carter? Do you remember when I held you like this?" His voice was a rasp across nerves already burning and Sam bit down on Jack's hand to control her cry. Jack didn't remove his hand, but there was room for her to speak around it. Did she remember? She's survived years on the memories of the few times he'd held her. She knew each one in intimate detail and the fantasies they'd spawned.

"Did you want to take me like this then, Sir?" She was pushing them both, Sam knew, but she didn't care. Up till now, their lovemaking had been incredibly beautiful, but safe. For the first time they were making love as Carter and O'Neill and both were lost in the sensations and sheer rightness; there was no going back now.

Jack was lost in the feel of how unbelievable satisfying it was to be inside Carter. He'd spent long and lonely hours fantasizing scenarios built around the few times he'd been able to hold her. Had he imagined taking her from behind on that ship? "God yes, Carter. And I've imagined it a thousand times since then. But nothing was ever like this." Jack's voice was rough and his breath hard and hot on her neck. He thrust hard into her, over and over, driving them both fast and high. He couldn't stop now if he wanted. Sam matched him thrust for thrust, grinding back hard into his hips. She was panting hard and fast into Jack's hand, licking and biting at his palm. Erotic sparks sizzled and burned where their skin touched and neither could get enough.

Sam was burning with need for more. Her clit ached and throbbed. She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled it from her mouth, clamping her lip hard between her teeth, as she pulled his hand down her body to settle his fingers over the hard little bundle of nerves begging for attention. Jack was wild. He increased the force of his thrusts and ran his fingers through her lips but didn't touch Sam's clit. She was burning in his arms and panting heavily, but still he drove her. "Tell me Carter. I need to hear you say it."

Jack's breath was rasping heavily in her ear, making Sam shiver. "Touch me. Please, Sir, I need you to rub my clit."

"Will it make you come? Will you come for me, Carter?"

"Sir. Yes, Sir." Talking was helping. Sam could keep her voice low. It was better than screaming.

"Cover your mouth, Carter. I'm going to make you come." Jack waited until she'd covered her lips with her hand before he pressed his fingers hard on Sam's clit. Jack felt her gasp as she thrust wildly back to meet his next stroke. He rubbed hard at Carter's clit and felt her slick walls grip his shaft as she exploded around him. Lights flickered and flashed behind his closed eyes as he was engulfed in liquid heat. Jack had the odd thought that this gave new meaning to the phrase _Fire in the Hole _before the searing pulsing of her orgasm drove his own. He shuddered and continued to thrust, slowing gradually until they lay boneless and spent.

"I love you, Carter" he whispered and just registered her "I love you too, Sir" before they both slipped into oblivion.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N - For those who have waited, thanks for your patience...

* * *

Chapter 27

Breakfast the next morning was a lavish affair. Teal'c, dressed in an apron emblazoned in bright, bold letters "Live Dangerously - Cook Naked," had set up a spread of epic proportions. Waffles (obviously for Daniel), sausage, bacon, omelets loaded with peppers, onions, mushrooms and cheese, toast with butter and jam and several pots of hot, fresh coffee - Daniel's blend.

Jack sniffed suspiciously at the omelet and raised an eyebrow, "T? Did you forget the secret ingredient?"

The big Jaffa turned and seemed to almost…almost look down his nose. "Indeed, I did not "forget," O'Neill."

Jack glanced left and right. Sam was failing miserably to hide her grin around a mouthful of waffles and Daniel was smirking into his coffee cup.

Jack gave in and tasted the omelet. It was good, he admitted to himself with some reluctance, but still, it lacked. Jack harrumphed softly, swallowed, hoisted another bite to his mouth, and managed to say around his fork, "Tastes like you forgot, T."

Predictably, Teal'c's eyebrow rose and he cocked his head, "The last of your "secret ingredient" was imbibed last night, O'Neill."

Jack stopped. Another bite of omelet hung precariously from his fork, half way to his mouth. His fork made a slow and careful retreat to his plate. "We're out? How is that possible? We weren't out when I went to bed." After all he'd seen and done in his life, not much horrified Jack anymore, but being out of beer while fishing at the cabin qualified.

Daniel turned, grinned wickedly, and was about to answer when Cassie chimed in, her voice full of insincere innocence. "I had difficulty sleeping, Uncle Jack. There were a lot of….weird noises last night…must have been some, ah…animals outside."

She locked eyes with Daniel, who said, "Yes, animal…ss." Daniel's grin widened, but he schooled his features before he turned to Jack, "Yes, definitely animals. Not sure what kind; heard lots of grunting noises. You don't wild hogs around here, do you Jack?"

Cassie was doing her level best to not to burst into a maniacal grin, "So Uncle Daniel, Uncle Teal'c and I stayed up playing cards. We drank the last of the beer, sorry."

Jack swiveled his head. Daniel had a smirk worthy of the record books, Sam was blushing to the roots of her hair and ducking her head in quiet mortification and Teal'c gazed back, as impassive as ever, but for the slight twitch at the corner of his lip. When his gaze again tracked back to Cassie, she was chewing the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing, but couldn't contain the soft snort that forced its way out her nose.

"Bless you," Daniel's gracious benediction was almost a beat ahead of the joke, but he kept up the front as he reached across to take the box of tissues Teal'c was passing down, pulled one, then another, and passed them to Cassie.

Cassie grabbed them and buried her face in the tissues, snorting loud now with suppressed laughter.

Jack sighed and caught Carter's eye. She was still flushed a rosy red that had spread down and across her chest, _just like last ni_ - Jack caught himself before his mind dove straight to the gutter. He forced his eyes upward to again catch hers. Sam was glaring at him, but then she shrugged, they'd been caught, dead to rights.

_Best to just move the conversation along, O'Neill._ Jack took a deep breath, centered himself and pretended to ignore the entire subtext of the last few minutes. There was just no way in hell he was pursuing the wild hogs comment. Aside from that fact that he did **not** want to spend the rest of his vacation cut off from sex with Sam, he was still struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that Daniel had said it._ Moving right along…_ "So who's makin' a beer run? Can't fish without beer. It's sacrilegious."

Teal'c's eyebrow again rose upward, toward his hair. Even though it had been more than a year since Teal'c stopped shaving his head, Jack still found himself adjusting to the look. "I'm just sayin'…beer and fishing. Can't have one without the other." Jack surveyed the group. "Who's makin' a run to the store?" Clearly, not him. He had fishing to do.

Sam cleared her throat and made an abortive attempt to talk, but the only sound to escape was a squeak. She flushed again, but cleared her throat with a hard expulsion of breath, soldiering on. _That's my girl_, Jack thought, but didn't voice. Even his small smile was likely to incur Carter's wrath, but Damn, he just couldn't help it! They'd maneuvered around each other for eight years and in the course of a few days, he'd turned into a Giant Sap, unable to suppress his emotions, unable to keep his hands off her, and apparently they were _both_ unable to contain their joy. In the course of a few short weeks he'd gone from skirting the edges of a hollow existence if she'd married Shanahan to the absolute ecstasy of having everything he'd ever dreamed. Lord knew she deserved so much more than him…That thought sent an involuntary and harshly suppressed shiver down Jack's spine. Sam meant everything to him and while the world might possibly go on without her, _his_ world would not. To the untrained eye, Jack's expression never wavered, but the slight flicker and dim of his eyes, the sudden and fleeting tension in his jaw, was as obvious to his Team as a beacon in the night.

While Jack glanced down at the remains of his omelet to reschool his expression, Daniel and Teal'c made instant eye contact and decided - Daniel would talk to Jack. Sam nodded minutely. She didn't like it. She'd rather talk to Jack herself, but since she suspected the problem had to do with her…

Sam blinked and shoved the mouthful of forgotten omelet into her mouth and pulled her stomach up from where it had sank somewhere underneath her chair. She'd think about _that_ later. "Cassie and I were planning on going into town. Do a little shopping. We can pick up beer while we're there."

Before Jack could reply, Teal'c leaned forward, "MajorCarter has asked me to accompany her and CassandraFraiser on their outing." Teal'c's expression was as neutral as ever.

Jack blinked and experienced an instant waive of déjá vu. W_hy do I feel like I've been here before?_

Apparently he wasn't the only one. Sam was blinking and looking in question at Teal'c, "I did?"

Realization caught her before Teal'c could intone "Indeed," and she turned to Jack, a smile broadening her face. She barely even stammered, "I did. Yes. That's right. I asked Teal'c if he would mind coming along. He didn't get to see much of the area last time you brought him. And besides, he can act as our security force and carry our bags."

Sam looked pleased with herself and she smiled broadly at Teal'c. Teal'c had a beautific smile, both corners of his mouth were cocked just the barest hint upward and he bowed his head in her direction before they both turned to gaze at Jack.

First Rule any commander learns: when to execute a hasty retreat. Second Rule? When to shut up and ignore that your troops are planning to commit mutiny. Jack allowed himself a long, suffering sigh. At least he'd gotten them all up to the cabin, and Cassie was a bonus. He turned toward Daniel, "You draw the short straw?"

"Humm?" Daniel managed to look confused, though he was anything but. Even after all the years they'd known each other, Jack still didn't know how he pulled it off. He watched as Daniel laid on the protest, hands waiving.

"What? No! No short straw. I want to fish." Daniel saw the skepticism clearly written on Jack's face and forced himself not to blanche. Two options, push forward or execute a hasty withdraw, "Really, Jack. You've fished with Teal'c and Sam. My turn." But his smile was just a little too bright and he knew it. Even so, he wasn't giving in and he knew Jack could see it. Question was, would Jack give and let it slide or would he throw it into one of their never-ending battles of will?

Jack snorted, paused, snorted again and shook his head. Sometimes there was no winning, but he'd have the last laugh. "Okay, Daniel. Dock in 30." Out of long habit, they both looked down to synchronize watches before they realized the ridiculousness of the action. Both men chuckled and grinned.

Jack glanced over at Sam, Cassie and Teal'c, who had followed the byplay between the two with open amusement. Well, as open as T ever got. "Okay kids, home by 1700. Dinner's at 1800. Call if you'll be late."

Cassie snapped a sharp salute, "Yes sir!" while Sam just rolled her eyes.

Teal'c had already turned and was taking off his apron. "I leave you to clean up our repast." With that and a little bow and nod of his head toward each, he intoned, "O'Neill. DanielJackson," and left the room, with all the dignity of a Former First Prime. Jack shook his head and wondered for the 100,000th time just how he did it.

Jack watched as half his team retreated down the hall to gather their things, then mentally shook his head and glanced over at Daniel. If he was doing KP, he wasn't going to do it alone. "C'mon, Daniel. Let's get this cleaned up."

Contrary to popular belief, Daniel had learned that there were some battles never to pick. He fell in to cleaning without complaint. But as he scrubbed, his mind was free to work over the look he'd seen pass over Jack's face, and the reason he was going to be stuck fishing with his best friend. Fishing was a good analogy, he realized. Jack would be fishing for fish and he'd be fishing for information from Jack. Nothing new there, but the man could be more closed off than a steel trap when he wanted to be. All their years together and close association hadn't changed Jack that much. Still, Daniel hadn't Ascended and Descended twice without learning some things. And this last Ascension had been a doozey. He'd played in the mind of RepliCarter and had been able to control her and every Replicator everywhere. Daniel took a moment to look hard at Jack. Even with that experience, he'd never get Jack to crack an inch if he didn't want to. Daniel would have to be delicate, but the thought occurred to him that maybe, subconsciously, Jack wanted to talk. The man was just too good at schooling his facial expressions, even in the face of deeply felt emotion. The times Daniel had seen Jack's mask slip were few and the circumstances had all been intense and related directly to Sam. This instance met none of those criteria, with the exception of Sam. No, if Jack allowed his face to betray him now, it was likely because he _wanted_ to talk, whether he realized it or not.

Daniel puffed his cheeks as he washed the last pan and handed it off to Jack to dry. A part of him felt like drawing in and wrapping his arms around his chest, a subconscious gesture he hadn't used in quite some time. He'd gone to Jack once to find out what was bothering the man and the result had been disastrous. While the intervening years and the knowledge that Jack had been on a mission and had played the part because his house had been bugged had helped to heal the gaping, ragged hole Jack's words had burned, it had taken Daniel much longer than Teal'c, or even Sam, to get over that mission's fall out. Daniel had never shared fully with anyone everything Jack had said to him that day and he hadn't wondered over it in years, but now, preparing as he was to go once more into the breach of Jack's defenses, he couldn't suppress a shudder at how totally and utterly Jack had torn him to shreds.

_He's not on a mission this time. We're a team. We're __**family, **_Daniel reminded himself. _Subconsciously, he __**wants**__ to talk. _The part of him that had connected to a higher plain of existence and had his consciousness opened and his essence hardened over time and with experience knew he was up to the challenge, but the boy who still lurked inside shivered at the prospect of the talk to come. Daniel mentally shook himself and dried his hands, _Nothing to it, but to do it_.

He slapped Jack lightly on the shoulder as he walked past the older man, "C'mon Jack, show me how to fish." If he'd been turned toward Jack at that moment, he would have seen the huge and dopy smile spread across his friend's face.


End file.
